Digital Phantom
by Trevor the Enchanter
Summary: With the digital world in danger once again, Clockwork chooses Danny and co. to help. But who is the real enemy? With Vlad's schemes for power, along with the tamers fighting for their lives, will any of them live through this?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, for the revised "Digital Phantom", I'll be using a few elements from the Matrix. To start with, given time, you can become far stronger in the digital world than the human world. Sorry, I just thought it would be interesting. In addition, there's also going to be a "One" who has to save the digital world. To clear up any confusion, it's not going to be Danny.

Note: Since this is a crossover, it is obviously AU. As such, some things may be out of character. If you read the prelude, you'll know that I've added a couple characters of my own. They are going to be far from perfect, but I can't give too much away.

All right, my goal is to update this story around once a week. Still, I might not reach it all the time. I'm not entirely sure how long this is going to be, but judging from my estimates, quite long. Enough talk. Enjoy the story!

Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley were currently playing video games in Sam's basement. For once, the boys were winning, a fact they were positively gleeful about. They were resting from a long day of ghost hunting. Thankfully, Danny had finally been able to duplicate himself, which made it easier.

"Sure, rub it in." Sam said in a monotone voice. She was 15 years old, had violet eyes and blond hair (although she dyed it black to make sure no one knew) She was a vegetarian and was one who wanted to save the environment. There were times when she was hypocritical, since she told Danny not to abuse his ghost powers to get back at people, and yet asked him to do so in order to further her agendas. Nonetheless, they got along quite well.

"Cut us some slack, will you?" Danny protested. "This is the first time we've beaten you in Doomed as long as I can remember." He was the superhero Danny Phantom, although only a few knew that.

"Yeah, Sam, we totally kicked your butt!" Tucker Foley cheered. He had green eyes, black hair, and was rarely without an electronic device of some kind. He was black (African-American for you politically correct people) and just as uncoordinated as Danny. "Looks like all that practice paid off!"

"Hey, it was two against one!" Sam protested. "I'd like to see you try and beat me in a fair fight." Danny and Tucker's grins faltered. "That's what I thought."

"Guys, I'm a little worried." Danny admitted. "My parents seem to be a little on edge. They've been that way for the past week. There doesn't seem to be any explanation for it."

"It's probably just a few difficulties with their ghost weapons." Sam reassured. "They all point to you, remember? I'm amazed they haven't figured it out by now."

"Dude, your parents will get through it." Tucker added.

"True, but I think I'd better keep an eye out just in case." Danny told his friends. "We've been in enough dangers before for me to be on my guard."

"Time out!" exclaimed a voice. Next thing the trio knew, Clockwork was floating beside them in the guise of an old man.

"What are you doing here, Clockwork?" asked Danny, obviously wearing the medallion. "I was right about my theory, wasn't I?"

"I have good news and bad news." He replied, not giving him an answer. He turned into his adult form. "Your evil self has been destroyed."

"Wow, who managed to do that?" Tucker asked in shock. "I still remember how powerful that guy. I never want to hear his ghostly wail again."

"Weren't you paying attention?" Sam chided. "He just said that the evil Phantom was destroyed."

"He is indeed gone, but at a heavy price." Clockwork sighed. "The digidestined were forced to sacrifice their lives and it was only due to the intervention of the child of light that he was defeated. The damage Phantom caused will take a long time to repair."

"Well, at least he's gone." Danny stated. "So what is the bad news?"

"I have another job for you, children." Clockwork replied, turning into a child. He reached into his pocket and took out something they couldn't identify. "I know I should not be giving you these, but I do not see a choice in the matter."

"Well, what the heck are they?" asked Tucker. Clockwork smiled and revealed the trinkets. Their eyes widened as they saw the digivices, but they weren't the kind they were familiar with. There were certain cards as well. "Wow, you mean we'll be digidestined?"

"Okay, this I never expected to happen." Sam admitted. "I vaguely remember all those incidents, but never thought we would have to be a part of it."

"These will not take you to the digital world you know." Clockwork informed, turning into an adult. "It takes you to another version, one far more dangerous and violent. In that world, creatures kill each other simply for pleasure. You must respond in kind."

"How do we do that?" asked Danny. "We don't even have Digimon! Besides, I'm not sure if my ghost powers would work on them."

"I have to admit, this sounds kind of cool." Tucker smiled. "Finally, a place where I can use my computer skills to my advantage."

"Quite true, quite true." Clockwork smiled, turning into an old man. "Yes, Danny, your powers will affect the Digimon, but some will be too powerful for you to stop. And as for your other concern, simply look behind you."

They did so and saw three digimon. Danny opened and closed his mouth with no sound coming out, Tucker had a gleeful look, and Sam simply stood there. One of the Digimon was essentially a candle, the second pure white, and the third looked like a flying bat.

"How can we find out…" Sam began, but Clockwork, turning into a child, tossed the digivices to them. "Uh… thanks?"

"Wonder which one's mine?" Tucker said to himself. Danny and Sam wanted to know that as well.

**Candlemon**

**Level: rookie (1)**

**Type: data**

**Attacks: Flame Bomber, Melted Wax**

**Information: Generally calm, but a formidable fighter. Known for its intense loyalty**

**Snowagumon**

**Level: Rookie (1)**

**Type: Vaccine**

**Attacks: Frozen wind, claw attack**

**Information: A peace-loving Digimon capable of surviving in cold up to -50 degrees Celsius. **

**Demidevimon**

**Level: Rookie (1)**

**Type: Virus**

**Attacks: Demi dart, slamming attack**

**Information: Known to be an extremely aggressive digimon. Capable of flight up to 20 miles an hour.**

"I chose them based on your respective personalities." Clockwork explained. "I consulted with one of the guardians in the digital world you know who gave me permission."

"So what does it mean, data, virus, or vaccine?" Danny asked.

"Didn't you ever look it up?" Tucker asked. "Those are the three types of Digimon."

"Very true, very true." Clockwork stated simply, changing into an adult. "Now in this world, certain types have an advantage over others. I will allow you to figure it out on your own. One final word of warning: The main guardian is planning to wage war on the human world and you must be prepared. Your enemy Vlad Plasmius is also attempting to harness this world's power. This is a great burden, but I have every confidence you will be able to overcome it. Time in!" With that, he disappeared.

"Okay, that was just plain weird." Danny observed, stating the obvious. "What do these levels mean, anyway?" Not even Tucker had an answer for that.

"It's our power level." Snowagumon explained. "Level 1 means we're beginners. It's up to you to get us stronger."

"You need to destroy and absorb the data of other digimon." Demidevimon added. "I'm more than capable of kicking their butts."

"We're not doing anything just yet." Danny mediated. "First, I want to figure out how the heck this thing works. What are these cards for, anyway?" He took one out and read "Metal-Greymon: giga blaster. Okay, that makes a lot of sense."

"Maybe these are supposed to help our digimon." Tucker theorized. "This might actually be kind of fun." He analyzed the digivice he was given. Suddenly, it started beeping and before they could do anything, the light blinded them. Next thing they knew, they were in the middle of a forest.

"Where the hell are we?" Danny asked.

"We're in the digital world." Candlemon informed them. "Stay close to me, Tucker. This could be dangerous."

"Don't worry, we're used to danger." Sam replied to him. "Now how to we get out of here?"

"I think we're just going to have to wait." Snowagumon stated. "We can't act too rashly." They heard laughter behind them and 5 creatures popped out of the bushes, and it was obvious their intentions were not benevolent.

**Betamon**

**Level: rookie (2,1,3,3,2)**

**Type: Virus**

**Attacks: Electric shock, slamming attack**

**Information: Its color allows it to easily camouflage itself. Betamon can swim quickly, but moves slowly on land. **

"This isn't good." Danny told his friends, stating the obvious.

-----------------------------------

"Diamond storm!" Renamon cried out, finishing off her opponent. Ogremon screamed as he was deleted, his data absorbed by Renamon.

"You'd think he'd put up more of a fight, considering he was a champion virus." Renamon laughed. "I hope you digevolve soon, Renamon. I'm getting tired of waiting." She had to admit, even that googlehead's digimon put up more of a fight than that. How that dinosaur survived her partner's attack without a scratch still mystified her.

"I must admit, I was hoping for a fight." Renamon told her partner. "Once I digevolve, no digimon will be able to stand against us." She was currently at level 12, nearly at level 13. The googlehead's digimon was at level 6, while the other was at level 5. In other words, it wouldn't be much of a fight.

"Well, then perhaps I can arrange a challenge." A voice stated behind them, making Rika jump. Furious, she looked at the figure floating above her. He had red eyes, white fangs, a white cape with a black interior. In addition, he had black boots and gloves, and his hair looked like horns. Rika used her digivice to analyze the creature, but it came up with nothing.

"Who the hell are you?" Rika demanded. "I can hardly believe you're stupid enough to fight me, but I may as well oblige."

"Well, child, I would suggest learning a few manners." the figure replied. "You can call me Plasmius. Let's see what your digimon can do."

"Diamond storm!" Renamon exclaimed, but the figure easily dodged. Wearing a smirk on his face, he backhanded her and sent her to the ground. Not one to get up so easily, she got back up and attempted hand to hand combat. Her opponent easily blocked her attacks and sent a violet beam of energy crash into her.

"Can't you do anything yourself?" Rika growled. She took out a card. "Digi-Modify- Power Boost Activate!" Renamon glowed with energy and became more confident. Her opponent barely raised and eyebrow, however. "DIAMOND STORM!" She launched her attack with easily twice as much force as before. When the smoke cleared, though, he floated there completely unharmed.

"I expected better from the so-called Digimon Queen." Plasmius laughed. "I think I'm through playing around." He took the offensive, grabbing her by the neck. Renamon barely suppressed a scream as Plasmius delivered a powerful electric shock. She finally kicked him away, getting a few seconds to recover. She fired another attack, but it seemed to go right through him.

"Wait, how in the hell did you do that?" asked Rika.

"Ah, such a curious mind." Plasmius smirked, blocking an attack with a pink shield. "I am not a Digimon, child. I am what you would call a ghost. Apparently these things aren't as powerful as humans believe." He punched Renamon in the face, sending her into a tree.

"Don't think I'm out yet!" Rika exclaimed. "Digi-modify: Gargomon activate!" A giant gun appeared on Renamon's arm. "Show him who's the best." She fired her weapon, but Plasmius raised a shield, yawning mockingly. However, Renamon took the opportunity to hit him with her principle again. It knocked Plasmius off-balance and she continued her offensive.

Rika kept playing the cards in her deck, desperately trying to beat her enemy. However, Plasmius fazed through further attacks and floated high in the air, never losing his smirk. "I'll give you credit: that actually hurt a little bit." He stated. A few tears were shown on his cape, but he was otherwise fine. He returned with eye beams, which Renamon barely managed to dodge.

"Digi-Modify: Megasedramon activate!" A metallic snout formed on Renamon's back. She gasped and fell to the ground, but it didn't stop charging. It unleashed a powerful beam of energy, but since it took too much out of Renamon, Plasmius didn't even need to dodge. One of his hands glowed pink and he wrapped her up with a rope.

Afterwards, he floated above her, charging up another blast. After several seconds, he unleashed it. This time Renamon was unable to repress a scream. She fell to the ground and did not get up. Plasmius laughed and vanished in a flash of green light.

-----------------------------

"I am sorry that my daughter was so rude to you." Mrs. Noraka apologized. She wore a red kimono, had dark eyes and hair, and looked almost exactly like her daughter. "She seems to be like that with everybody. Did you get her to apologize at least?"

"I'm afraid I lost track of her." Vlad lied smoothly. He had to admit, that thing was extremely strong for a rookie Digimon, but it really wasn't much of a challenge. "It is of no concern. Besides, I know a child who acts the same way. Now shall we get on to business?"

"Why do you want to invest in my company, Mr. Masters?" asked Mrs. Noraka. "I do not mean to be discourteous, but I am curious."

"Your company is on the rise and with my assistance, it could indeed have a great deal of potential. Besides, it always helps to have someone looking out for you." Vlad was obviously lying through his teeth. He had no real interest in the woman's company, but it gave him an opportunity to learn more about the tamers.

"Perhaps, but what guarantee do I have that you will not simply buy me out? The business world is treacherous, especially when it comes to you Americans."

"I intend to buy 25 of the percent, which means you still have all the authority. This can be a mutually beneficial arrangement. If you wish to discontinue it, let me know and I will sell the stock back to you. I must admit, you are quite skilled at English."

"Thank you, Mr. Masters. I only wish that my accent was not as audible." She groaned as she saw wrinkles on her dress. "Will you excuse me? I need to go change." Vlad rolled his eyes when she was out of eyeshot. This woman's vanity was bigger than Jack's waist line.

"So what the hell are we doing here?" William demanded. "I appreciate you taking us in, but did you really have to bring us along?"

"Hey, it's not that bad." Travis protested. "Besides, it took us a long time to get Blackagumon locked up."

"Well, children, I merely wanted to introduce you to the business world." Vlad explained. "Also, I need your assistance in learning about these Tamers that have been popping up. Your partner is not strong enough to face them yet, despite the boosts I've given him, but it won't be long."

"Very clever, Mr. Masters." William chuckled. "I'm still keeping a close eye on you, though. Isn't that right, Travis? Travis?" He had walked to the dresses and began sorting them out by color. Vlad looked mildly amused, while William tried to stop him, but the boy ignored them both.

"Okay, this goes here." Travis muttered. He said various things only he understood as he separated the colors on the rack. (This is what I do with candy all the time, LOL) Mrs. Noraka was dressed in something new and opened her mouth in shock when she realized what Travis was doing.

"Get away from my clothes!" She demanded, pulling Travis away. He looked up, honestly confused as to what he was doing wrong.

"Hello, Ma'am." He said politely. "I can see your cleavage. Does that mean you're a floozy?" Both Vlad and William were sorely tempted to laugh as her face turned red.

"I'm sorry about that, Mrs. Noraka." Vlad told her, although he honestly wasn't. "I'm afraid my young friend does not have many social graces and… oh, look, it's time to go." The three beat a quick exit out of the building. Once outside, Vlad and William erupted into laughter.

"You should have seen the look on her face!" William exclaimed.

"I don't get it." Travis said in confusion. "What did I do that was so funny?"

"Travis, I need to tell you that is not exactly what you point out in a conversation." Vlad replied, managing to calm down. "Most people would take offense, especially saying something like that. I know you didn't mean any harm; just be careful what you say next time, little badger." He ruffled his hair and walked on, the two following.

"Where did you learn to speak Japanese?" asked William.

"I didn't." Vlad admitted. "This digivice fortunately doubles as a translator."

"I'm sorry I screwed up your business arrangement." Travis declared sadly. Vlad merely shrugged it off. It cost him nothing and they got a laugh out of the stupid woman. He had to admit, she was nearly as unpleasant as Jack Fenton.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker watched their digimon fight. They were putting up quite a struggle, but were slowly getting overwhelmed. Danny refused to intervene, declaring that this was their fight.

"Come on, Danny, you've got to help them!" Sam demanded. Her digimon was hit yet again by an attack. Demidevimon was taking his fair share of damage, but Candlemon seemed worse affected by the attacks than his companions.

"Maybe these cards will help us out." Tucker theorized. He swiped a card through the digivice. "Let's see what this does!"

"Howling blaster!" Candlemon cried, firing a blue blast out of its mouth. It obliterated one of the Betamon and he absorbed its data.

"All right, let's look at the cards and see what they do." Danny insisted. Both he and Sam swiped cards through their respective digivices. "Wing Blade!" Energy cannon!" cried Demidevimon and Snowagumon. The first was destroyed, but Snowagumon's opponent was still standing, although weakened.

"That doesn't make any sense." Sam wondered. "Snowagumon's doing better than the others."

"Maybe the types have something to do with it." Tucker replied. "Looks like Vaccine has the edge over virus. Okay, Snowagumon, kick their butts! Besides, it looks like that attack drained my digimon pretty badly." Now armed with the cards, the partner digimon were able to put up a much better fight. Soon the other enemies were eliminated and their data absorbed.

"Looks like you're still at level 1." Danny observed, looking at his digivice. "Guess it takes time to go up."

"Just be patient, Danny." Sam advised. "They'll get strong soon enough!"

"Yeah, I can feel my power growing already!" Demidevimon exclaimed. "Let's go fight some more! I need some more data so I can properly serve you."

"You don't serve me!" Sam protested. "You're my friend, not my slave! You have a choice on what to do."

"He is right." Snowagumon declared. "Our purpose is to serve our human masters."

"What kind of idiot told you that?" Danny wondered.

"It is what our creator programmed us to do." Candlemon explained. "Our purpose is to obey your commands."

"Guys, you don't have to do that." Tucker told them. "For once, I agree with Sam. Boy, that's weird, but you guys are living creatures. I'd prefer you as a friend, not a servant."

"I'm going to kill Clockwork when I see him again." Sam muttered under her breath.

"We can convince them later." Danny intervened. "Right now, we have to find a way out of this world."

Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. You'll see the Matrix elements in the second. I would like around 5 reviews before I update. Thank you!


	2. A New Weapon

As you can plainly see, this is the second chapter. Note: Vlad and Danny are going to be separate for a while, but they'll end up together soon enough. As for pairings, I haven't decided just yet what they'll be, or if I'll even put pairings in the story. In this story, the card's effects can be used only once. I'm sorry if it didn't work like that in the Digimon season.

Okay, you finally see the Matrix elements of the crossover. As for what they are, you'll have to wait and see. Note: There is going to be nearly non-stop action, since Digimon constantly attack. (Good news for you action fans)

"Okay, now where the heck do we go?" asked Tucker. They had been wandering for hours and were completely lost. "Just wish I could find a way to get this damn thing to work."

"I'm sure we can get out of here." Candlemon reassured. "But be careful. I don't doubt there are stronger Digimon than the ones we just faced."

"Gee, you think?" Sam asked sarcastically. "Well, you guys will have to try fighting them off and if that fails, we can always get Danny to do it."

"What kind of powers does he have?' Snowagumon asked.

"Don't worry about it." Danny grinned nervously. "I don't plan on using them unless it is absolutely necessary. There's got to be some way out of here."

"How did we even get here in the first place?" Sam asked.

"Well, if any Digimon try to fight us, I'll destroy them and absorb their data!" Demidevimon boasted. "I'll make you proud, mistress!"

"All right, I think we need to rest." Danny stated, sitting down. "I'm getting pretty hungry. Is there anything to eat?"

"I'll go see if I can get you some, master." Snowagumon offered. "Demidevimon, we've got to help them!" The digimon nodded and they went off.

"Why do you let them call you that?" Sam demanded. "They have rights just like we do!"

"Sam, we can fix that once we're out of here." Danny sighed. "Besides, we may not be able to reverse it anyway. Let's make the best of it." A couple minutes later, they came back with the food. Danny tasted it and it wasn't half bad. Soon all of it was gone.

"You didn't leave any for the Digimon!" Sam scolded.

"Don't worry, mistress, we can find our own food." Demidevimon told her. "Besides, I'm an expert."

"Guys, look at this." Tucker asked. He showed the various cards on the deck. "Apparently certain types have an advantage over others. Vaccine's weakness is data, Data's vaccine, and Virus's vaccine. Also, there cards let our digimon perform other techniques besides their own. These can give us an edge if we fight a type that has an advantage over us. A couple of these cards can even boost their power or speed."

"We're probably going to need them." said Candlemon. "We aren't very strong yet, master."

"Don't worry, you'll get there." Danny told him and the others. They heard a rustling in the bushes, which turned out to be a Demidevimon grappling with another digimon that looked like a flower and stem.

**Floramon**

**Level: rookie (2)**

**Type: Data**

**Attacks: Rain of pollen, slamming attack**

**Information: Floramon are skilled at hiding from its enemies in their natural environment.**

"It looks like your Digimon is able to handle him." Tucker observed. "Just in case, you might want to use one of those cards."

"I was worried it would be a real threat." Danny sighed, holding Snowagumon back.

"Well, if you say so." Sam shrugged. "Now what card would be effective? Digi-Modify: Deltamon activate!" Three heads appeared on Demidevimon and he cried out "Triple forces!" destroying his opponent and deleting its data. Sam's digivice beeped.

"Okay, what does that mean?" asked Candlemon.

"It looks like he just went up to level 2." Sam stated in surprise, to which Demidevimon whooped in joy. "How many digimon did you delete?"

"4 or 5, why, mistress?" asked Demidevimon.

"Sam, he is an extremely aggressive Digimon." Snowagumon explained. "You'll have to command him frequently in order to get him to listen."

"So how to we get out?" Tucker demanded. A roar answered his question and another Digimon came out. It looked like your stereotypical ghost at Halloween.

**Bakemon**

**Level: Champion (13)**

**Type: Virus**

**Attacks: Dark claw, evil charm**

**Information: Bakemon is a master of disguise. It can accurately impersonate any human or Digimon in order to lead them to their doom. **

"Now what the hello do we do?" asked Sam. "This Digimon's too tough for us to beat!" Danny transformed and charged up energy blasts, preparing to strike when Candlemon stopped him.

"No, this is our fight." he stated. "It is our place to do battle, not yours. Only if we fail can you take action."

"You've got to be kidding!" Danny protested. "Being a data type, this thing will kill you in one shot!" However, the other Digimon backed him up and he reluctantly let them. He didn't transform back, though, fully intending to intervene if they were about to be destroyed.

"Digi-modify: Angemon (garurumon) activate!" exclaimed Tucker and Sam, and then quickly turned red in embarrassment. Candlemon and Demidevimon fired their attacks, hoping to destroy him. Bakemon cried out in pain, but he was far from defeated. He countered with an attack of his own, which his opponents quickly dodged.

"Frozen wind!" Snowagumon cried, stunning Bakemon. Demidevimon and Candlemon fired their attacks as well, using a power boost given by their partners. Bakemon was pushed back, but happened to be far more powerful than they were.

"Keep him away from Candlemon!" Sam instructed. "He's the most vulnerable!" Demidevimon nodded and flew around in circles, occasionally firing his attacks. Snowagumon and Candlemon did the same, and even Danny fired one or two shots when he felt things were getting too hazardous.

They were quickly tiring, though, and Bakemon sent his dark claw straight towards Candlemon. Snowagumon pushed him out of the way, taking the hit himself. He wasn't deleted, but fell to the ground and was unable to get up. Candlemon fired again, but the enemy headed straight for him. Nobody was going to get to him in time.

However, they got the surprise of their lives. Tucker jumped up 10 feet in the air and kicked Bakemon across the face. He was thrown into a tree and took several seconds to recover. Danny and Sam were stunned into shock.

"How… how did you do that?" asked Sam.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Tucker shrugged. "All I care about is teaching this shit a lesson he'll never forget!" He taunted Bakemon, who returned with a pair of dark claws, which Tucker actually managed to avoid. He ran up and delivered a series of punches, not giving any ground.

Finally, though, Bakemon managed to hit him. He crashed into the ground and groaned. Danny began to charge an energy blast, but before he could launch it, Tucker got up in a fighting stance. _That didn't hurt as much as I thought it was going to. _He said to himself. Danny fired, distracting the Bakemon. Tucker took the opportunity to deliver more attacks. Soon the Bakemon was deleted and their partners absorbed the data. Snowagumon and Candlemon went up to level 2 as well.

"Wow, can't believe I could do that!" Tucker exclaimed once the fight was over.

"You think we could do that as well?" Sam asked, partly to herself. "I know my Goth exterior doesn't allow me to show emotions, but that was cool."

"I think I'll stick with my ghost powers." Danny added. "At least I know how to use those. Still, it might not hurt to learn a little of that."

"Master, what do you mean by ghost powers?" asked Snowagumon.

"I'll explain later." Danny replied. "Right now, we need to get the heck out of here since our families are probably worried." Sam accidentally pressed a button and they were transported back to their world. However, they were on the outskirts on Amity Park. It was almost sunset and difficult to see.

"Wow, master, is this where you live?" Candlemon declared in astonishment.

"No, not exactly." Tucker replied. "This is our town, but not precisely where we live. We got a long walk back, I'm afraid. You bring any money, Sam? Maybe we can use a taxi."

"No, I didn't think of it." Sam said apologetically. "Looks like we're walking home. And my house is on the other side of town too."

"No, we can just take the aerial route." Danny informed and was about to transform when a light shined above them. It was the specter speeder with Jack Fenton at the wheel. He landed beside them and looked unhappy.

"Danny, why didn't you tell us where you were going?" he demanded. Jack Fenton was around 6'7 and 300 pounds. He had a lot of fat, but also a lot of muscle, which made people wonder if he once did sumo wrestling. His eyes were blue, like all the Fentons and he wore his usual jumpsuit. "We thought a ghost took you! And what the heck are these things?"

"We're digimon, fatso!" Demidevimon exclaimed. "You got a problem with that?" Jack took out one of his many ghost guns, Demidevimon preparing to fight as well. Before it got worse, Sam intervened.

"That's enough!" she exclaimed. "Mr. Fenton, we'll explain on the way there. Just let us inside and not tell our parents."

"You better have a good explanation." Jack warned, reluctantly letting the Digimon in. There were about a dozen ghost weapons of various sizes, which made it difficult for all of them to fit in. He started the speeder again and they flew off. "Now start explaining."

"You know what happened around a year ago?" asked Tucker. "Mysterious monsters appeared all over the world. I'm sure you remember that; most do."

"Yeah, Me and Maddie tried to hunt them." Jack replied. "Our weapons didn't do too much, though, which gave us the impression they weren't ghosts. I didn't give up, though, and tried to protect people whoever possible."

"Well, we were transported to the digital world." Danny informed his dad. "Something to do with these digivices we got. I don't have a clue how it works, though; even Tucker doesn't."

"We got into some danger, but our partners helped us out of it." Tucker added. "Apparently these guys can absorb data and it lets them become stronger."

"That's sort of suspicious." Jack mused. "I don't remember the ones that showed up before being capable of that."

"We're modified, unique to the southern hemisphere." Candlemon explained. "In that area, the Digimon are expected to do so."

"It's the most violent of the hemispheres." Snowagumon told them. "I'm glad Clockwork decided to take us out of there. We only survived by working together."

"So what exactly are we going to do?" asked Sam.

"You know, there have been reports of mysterious creatures over the past few days." Jack mused. "The ghost detectors didn't go off, so they could be Digimon. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but I will be watching you closely."

"We'll do what we can to help you guys." Candlemon declared. "It's not going to be easy, though. We're not very powerful yet."

"It'll take time, I know." Danny stated. They had finally arrived at Fenton works where Maddie and Jazz were anxiously waiting for news. Once they saw Danny, they immediately hugged him tightly, leaving him gasping for breath.

"Where the hell were you?" Jazz demanded. She was 17 years old, but still looked about the same. "All of us were worried sick!"

"We'll explain in the house." said Tucker. "It's going to be a long story."

"So what do we do now?" asked William. "I'm getting rather bored and you haven't told us what exactly you're trying to do."

"I am merely here to learn about the tamers in Japan." Vlad explained. "There is something going on and I fully intend to find out what it is. Remember the deal we made."

"Yes, I'll follow you if you hold up your end of the bargain." William replied. "I've been training Darkagumon in the digital world. Apparently the digivice works as a portal. He's all the way up to level 5. Maybe we can test him against the tamers."

"Wow, there's a club across the street." Travis declared out of the blue. "Mind if we check it out?" Vlad looked in that direction and instantly turned red.

"That's not a place you want to be, son." Vlad told him, leading Travis away. "So what have you been doing?"

"I just read the books in your plane." He replied. "There's a lot of interesting stuff, especially about ghosts. By the way, I sorted them by color and date of publication. It won't be such a mess now."

"Well, hopefully it'll help us." William replied. "Are there any books on the digital world?"

"One or two." Vlad stated offhand. "Though I am curious as to why you simply read books. I made sure to bring other forms of entertainment. I must admit, I was surprised that William has a copy of Digimon World 1."

"I was never allowed to play electronic games." Travis explained. "If I did, the other kids would beat me up. They never seemed to like me too much. William says it's because their jealous, but he's lying. It's because I'm a weird kid." He looked at the ground sadly.

"You're a unique individual." Vlad corrected. Why he felt sympathy for the child he didn't know. Perhaps it was because he was once in the same situation. "Children in general do not like people are who smarter than themselves or do not cater to the social norms. They are idiots who should be paid no attention. You will find people who will love you, for who you are, not reject you." Vlad was not one for touching speeches, but had to say something. William would get suspicious otherwise. Or so he told himself.

"People are just a bunch of assholes." William agreed. "It's why I have to look out for him. He's far more intelligent than they are and thus, he is a target."

"So why don't you kids have fun?" Vlad asked. "When we get back to America, I have something special planned for you. You did mention Travis' birthday was in 2 weeks right."

"Actually now its 13 days." Travis corrected. "In 8 hours and 45 minutes, it will be 12 days."

"In any case, I want to plan something special." Vlad told them. "I will admit I know little of what teenagers like, but I'm doing my best. Let's retire to the apartment. There are a few things you can entertain yourself with while I go on an errand. I can trust you, I hope?"

"Figures, always the prejudice against teenagers." William groaned. "Can't you put any trust in us or are you going to lock us up?"

"Sure, I don't mess with anything." Travis added. "I'll reorganize the stuff I didn't get to yesterday. Also, William will probably want me to help him with his game."

"Don't take it personally; I was merely joking." Vlad informed. "If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't leave you alone. I should be back in a few hours; hopefully, everything will be solved by then. Enjoy yourselves!" While walking away, Vlad stubbed his toe on a light post. "Chocolate cake!" Once he made sure no one could see him, he transformed to Plasmius and flew off to find the tamers.

Before he could really start searching, the phone rang. "What is it?" Vlad asked irritably.

"Your clone is proceeding faster than expected." Skulker replied. "If this continues, he will be ready by the time you return to Wisconsin. Once completed, he will be the ultimate weapon. I hope you can keep him under control."

"Don't worry, I took the precautious." Vlad stated dismissively. "Is there any available ghost in my castle? There is one more thing I want done."

He waited for several seconds, and then heard someone else. "What do you need, Vlad?" asked Fright Knight. "I hope you follow your part of the bargain."

"Don't worry, you are not my servant." Vlad replied. "When off-duty, you are free to do as you wish. However, this new assignment will take you a good deal of time."

"Very well, but is it really a good idea to leave Skulker and Technus alone?" Fright Knight wondered. Out of all of them, he was probably the closest to Vlad in power, so he managed to keep the two under control. "You saw what happened last time."

"Oh, I think they've learned their lesson. I need you to spy on Daniel and see what he's up to. I would prefer you only observe, but if you need to fight him in order to not make him suspicious, do so. Now I have better things to do than waste time with idle banter." Vlad shut off the phone, continuing his search. It didn't take him long to find them, currently in battle with one another.

Rika was outnumbered, but seemed to be holding her own pretty well. This was partially due to the fact that the other two didn't want to fight and were forced into it. Her opponents were not skilled when it came to tactics. Vlad decided to analyze the other digimon using his digivice.

**Guilmon**

**Level: Rookie (6)**

**Type: Virus**

**Attacks: Pyro sphere, rock breaker**

**Information: Among the strongest of all rookie Digimon, Guilmon is a deadly enemy. His armor can repel most attacks and has the strength of steel.**

**Terriermon**

**Level: Rookie (4)**

**Type: Vaccine**

**Attacks: Bunny blast, terrier tornado**

**Information: Terriermon is agile in the air, capable of flying 25 miles an hour. Its agility makes it difficult to hit.**

Vlad was admittedly impressed by the girl's skill. However, he was also interested if they were capable of working together. Deciding to intervene, he fired a mild ecto-blast at Terriermon, sending him to the ground. "Isn't this an amusing little game?" he laughed. "Three pathetic children playing with Digimon. Leave it to others who have skill."

"You're going to pay for that!" Rika shouted.

"What the heck is that thing?" the boy Vlad knew was Takato Matuski wondered. His guess was that the boy was around 12 years old "If you don't leave, we're going to kick your butt!"

"Let's see what you can do then." He replied. "Make your move." Terriermon fired his attack, which Vlad merely smacked aside. Guilmon and Renamon fired theirs as well, but he dodged, though narrowly.

"Digi-modify: Metal-Greymon activate!" Rika cried. Renamon fired two powerful missiles out of her chest. In response, Vlad conjured a shield and they impacted harmlessly, though it took more effort than he expected to hold it.

"Pyro sphere!" Guilmon exclaimed, hitting Vlad in the back. He quickly recovered and sent an ecto-blast into his torso, causing him to cry out. Terriermon and Renamon jumped into the action to cover him. Vlad flew up, dodging the attacks. It was obvious to him that Renamon's attack took a lot of energy and focused the brunt of his attention on her.

He grabbed her arm and delivered a painful punch, following up with a series of punches. Vlad ended it with a kick to the face, sending her into a tree. It was obvious that she was out of the fight.

"Digi-modify: Power up activate!" exclaimed the boys. The digimon glowed and launched their attacks. Vlad laughed as he dodged them, but took a direct hit from a second wave. The force sent him into a building, where he groaned. It was more painful than he expected, but did nothing serious. Laughing, he got back up and turned intangible, the other attacks going through him.

"I think it's time to end this game." Vlad declared and fired pink lightning out of his fingertips. The digimon were helpless before the onslaught and soon fell unconscious. "So lightning is more effective than normal energy blasts. I'll remember that." With that, he flew off, leaving three confused kids.

William, meanwhile, had decided to explore the digital world once more. Blackagumon was a powerful opponent, though he obviously resented him. William was nervous, but knew Mr. Masters had a way to protect them. He got lost in his own thoughts and failed to realize the digimon behind him.

"Dark flame!" Darkagumon exclaimed, destroying the opponent and absorbing his data. "Don't expect me to do that for you again."

"Fine, but thanks anyway." William replied. Before he knew it, a red light surrounded him. He was helpless before its power, while his partner simply decided to flee.

"You are a human." the voice declared. "Your kind does not belong in our world. Now your doom is at hand."

William was terrified, but did his best not to show it. "What do you want from me?"

"Perhaps you have use." the voice stated. "In return for me granting your life, you will obey my every command. You will subdue the rebelling digimon and force them to serve me."

"And why should I serve you?! You don't even have the guts to show your face!" He suddenly screamed in pain, falling on the ground. The voice erupted into laughter.

"I could end your puny life in an instant. But if you agree to help me, things will go very well for you. I can give you great power, if you do what I ask?"

"All right, it doesn't seem like I have a choice. What do you want?"

"You are not a tamer or digidestined, so why do you possess a digivice? I am curious as to how this is possible."

"My guardian managed to build this; I don't know how. He had us explore this world along with my partner."

"And what is his name?"

"Vlad Masters."

"The ghost hybrid. It is interesting to see that he is attempting to meddle in my affairs. He will pay a heavy price for his foolishness!"

"What do you mean, ghost hybrid? And how do you know him anyway?"

"It is beyond your understanding, human. I have many contacts, in this world and the human one. You weaklings only exist to serve us. Your pride will be your undoing."

"What do you want me to do?" William would go along with him… for now. He fully intended on finding a way out, however.

"You will enslave the rebelling digimon. My comrades know nothing of my plans for the time being, but they will find out soon. When that happens, I must be able to destroy them. I will give you a sample of power." William screamed again, but it wasn't as painful as last time. After several seconds, it stopped and he gasped for breath.

"What does this allow me to do?"

"You will find out in time. I command you to arrive in the digital world every day so I may increase your present abilities. Given time, you will become a formidable warrior. Say nothing of this to Masters. I would rather not have him know of my plans."

"All right, I'll follow your orders… not that I have a choice."

"There are others who must be eliminated as well. Three children, around your age, who also pose a threat. Once your powers grow, you will seek them down and destroy them. Be warned: one is a ghost-hybrid and a powerful foe. Do not waste time trying to understand it."

"And if I do this, you will give safety to my cousin as well. I do not want him hurt in the crossfire. If you agree, I'll do what you ask."

"Agreed. Meet me here tomorrow on your own time. Just remember what will happen if you decide to betray me." With that, the light vanished, and William was badly shaken.

_I'll break free of his control. _William thought. _I don't care what I have to do! He's going to regret ever doing this._

Jeez, over 4000 words. Now things start to get a little more interesting. As for whom this is, you'll find out in the next chapter, though Digimon fans will likely figure it out on their own. Please review!


	3. Reluctant allies

Jeez, I'm getting these up faster than I thought. Anyway, Vlad and Danny should meet each other around chapter 5 if I can manage to follow my plotline. Now here's where the plot really develops and you find out who's behind everything.

"So what do we do?" asked Azulongmon. He was one of the digital world guardians, hoping to stop the planned assault. He was 500 feet long and had chains around him, in addition to 10 digicores. "He is making his move and it will not be long before he attacks the human world. I do not understand why he despises humans."

"Many digimon do, but decide not to attack." Gennai replied. Azulongmon's power made him young again, but didn't improve his energy much. "Zhuqiaomon's views are popular and many, not just from his section, will join him. I am gathering a resistance to stop them if they find a way into the human world."

"I have no doubt that he will." Azulongmon declared worryingly. "My fellow guardian is resourceful. I have tried to convince the others of his intentions, but they will not listen. Fortunately, he will not be active for some time because of the wounds he received from whatever it was that attacked File Island."

"The digidestined's sacrifice will never be forgotten. There was a spark of power on the island last night. One of my counterparts identified it as Zhuqiaomon's power. He is moving faster than we expected. We must stop him before he is fully ready."

"I cannot stop him alone. Do you know what his power has done? I am trying to identify it, but I have been unable to do so."

"I believe I can answer that." said a figure behind them. He had a scar on his left eye, was about 6 feet tall, floated beside them, and held a staff in his hands. "I am Clockwork, master of time. It appears as if you need my assistance."

"What can you tell us?" asked Gennai.

"What has happened in your area of the digital world." Clockwork replied. "It is not Zhuqiaomon who has recruited someone, but another who I cannot identify. I cannot tell you what his powers are, only that he will become a great danger to both worlds."

"Do we free him or destroy him?" Gennai wondered.

"We have taken an oath to protect humans." Azulongmon declared. "Try to free him if we can. I pray that we will not have to break our oath. What can you tell us, Clockwork?"

"The one who has been enslaved has a digivice." Clockwork told them.

"That's impossible!" Gennai exclaimed. "Only the guardians are capable of creating digivices!"

"There is someone who is capable of many things in the human world." Clockwork explained, turning into an old man. "He has a foot in both worlds and has great power, along with experience behind it. His name is Masters and he has been meddling in the world, not knowing what the consequences will be. The child who has been enslaved is currently with Masters."

"Then we have to stop him." Gennai stated. "My companions and I can go into his computers and erase the data. It should be a simple matter."

"It won't be." Clockwork warned. "Master's power extends beyond the human world. He is wielding the power of the ghost world as well, which will be very difficult for you to get past. In addition, it will warn him that we know what he is up to."

"Then we should let him progress without interference for the moment." Azulongmon declared. "We will watch him and strike when the time is right. Gennai, learn what you can about his plans, but do not make any moves to stop him. It's not wise at this point."

"There's something you haven't told us, Clockwork." Gennai told him. "I have detected three more digivices, none of which we have created. We would like an answer."

"I took the liberty of creating a few of my own." Clockwork smirked, turning into a child. "There is a boy that I have been instructed to watch over; the monster that destroyed File Island is him from another timeline. He and his friends will be of invaluable help. Masters is their main enemy, so it will not be difficult to persuade them to help us." He changed into an adult.

"Very well, I will forgive this intrusion." Azulongmon replied. "But we have not answered our question. What do we do about Zhuqiaomon's weapon?"

"We will have to destroy him." Gennai stated with remorse. "I hate the very thought, but we have no choice. He must be stopped before he helps Zhuqiaomon grow stronger."

"That will be far from simple." Clockwork warned, turning into a child. "He is under Master's protection and I believe he had grown fond of him and the other. I warn you not to underestimate his power. The tamers will likely interfere as well, which will warn him of our interference. If you insist on this path, you will do it without my assistance."

"I have not yet made my decision on this matter." Azulongmon stated. "But I will agree that something has to be done. I will not destroy the boy unless we have no other choice."

"There are other things I need to do." said Clockwork, turning into an adult. "We will continue this at another time." He vanished just as quickly as he appeared.

"All of them have managed to get his digimon to the champion level." Vlad mused to himself. "This means that my plans will have to be accelerated. No matter, I need to test Blackagumon's strength anyway."

"Are you sure that's a wise idea?" Fright Knight asked worriedly. "They are quite powerful, perhaps too much for even you."

"Don't worry, they'll be doing exactly what I want them to." Vlad laughed. "They will work together eventually and once that happens, they'll be able to remove my obstacles. Yes, there is a possibility that they will grow beyond my control, but I will worry about that only if the need arises."

"I will be by your side, never fear. However, I have noticed something else. There has been something strange about William over the past few days. His eyes look haunted and wary."

"I've noticed that myself. He won't tell me anything about it, despite my attempts. It's a mystery I'll have to solve later. Have you heard from Skulker and Technus about the clone?"

"It will not be more than a couple of days before he is complete. Vlad, I must ask: what do you intend to do with the boys once your clone is finished? Do you intend to kill them?"

"No, that isn't necessary. They have their uses and I have grown kind of attached to them. Eliminating them would be too dangerous, in any case. This arrangement is only temporary. I'm sure the foster agency will be happy to take them in."

"Vlad, I advise you to eliminate them. They know too much of our plans, though they do not know of your powers. In the wrong hands, their information could destroy us."

"It is of no concern. Besides, there is only one I intend to kill and that is Jack Fenton. These boys are merely a means to an end. William is still suspicious of me and watches me closely. If we attempt and fail, it would be a disaster. There will be no room for argument." He tried to deny it, even to himself, but it seemed there was still a heart inside him.

He transformed to Plasmius and decided to seek the tamers out. Blackagumon would need a true test of his powers, and their champion levels would prove a challenge. As for Travis and William, he would figure out what to do at a later time.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something in the sky. It was red in color and heading rapidly towards the ground. Vlad had no idea what it was, but fully intended on finding out. As he got closer, he noticed it getting brighter. It was also much bigger than he had thought, but didn't give him any more clues as to what it was.

He took out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Fright Knight, I may need your assistance." Vlad declared. "There is a mysterious energy field forming a few miles east of you. Get here as soon as you can." He decided to save the snide remarks for a later time.

Unsurprisingly, the tamers showed up, Digimon in tow. "We should have known you were responsible for this! Digivolve activate!"

RENAMON DIGEVOLVE TO… KYUBIMON!

GUILMON DIGEVOLVE TO… GROWLMON!

TERRIERMON DIGEVOLVE TO… GARGOMON!

**Kyubimon**

**Level: champion (17)**

**Type: Data**

**Attacks: Fox tail inferno, dragon wheel**

**Info: There are few champions stronger than Kyubimon. Her fire can achieve temperatures of 1700 degrees Fahrenheit **

**Growlmon**

**Level: Champion (18)**

**Type: virus**

**Attacks: Pyro blaster, dragon slash**

**Info: Growlmon's armor can deflect almost any enemy attack. His very roar can be used as a weapon.**

**Gargomon**

**Level: champion (15)**

**Type: Data**

**Attacks: Gargo pellets, bunny pummel**

**Info: Gargomon can fly up to 55 miles an hour. His attacks are exceptionally difficult to dodge. **

"Use your brains, you idiots!" Vlad snarled, barely dodging Gargomon's attack. "Do you really think I'm bringing digimon here? I'm not even one of them!"

"We've had with your lies!" Henry Wong exclaimed. "Give us one reason why we should believe you?!" Growls from behind answered their question. The bright light disappeared and in its place stood over a dozen digimon, all of them champion level. They were Tankmon, 2 Aidramon, Ogremon, Bakemon, Greymon, Dolphmon, Icemon, Raremon, Sabredramon, and Kiwimon.

"Looks like we're in for a fight." Kyubimon stated. She then turned to Vlad. "Don't think we've forgotten about you."

"On the contrary, I have every intention of helping you." Vlad countered. He blasted Tankmon with an ecto-blast, knocking him down. The Aidramon rained their attack on the Tamers, whose digimon absorbed the blow. Greymon fired his nova blast at Vlad, sending him over 50 feet. He dodged the second attack and rammed himself into his gut. "I see I have to get serious." He duplicated into 4 and rejoined the fight.

Bakemon was quickly obliterated and its data absorbed by Gargomon. But the fight was far from over. Greymon and Dolphmon blasted Growlmon out of the sky. Sabredramon and Ogremon ganged up on Gargomon. This was obviously going to be a tough battle.

Mitsuo Yamaki stopped the tape. Things were rapidly escalating out of control. Not only were Digimon attacking Tokyo, but something new was as well. They looked and acted like ghosts, but he had been in the government too long to be certain. He reluctantly called on the American organization Guys in White. Personally, he found their protocol ridiculous, but he didn't care as along as they got the job done.

"Yamaki, we've got more digimon appearing every day." said one of his employees. "Several people have been killed already. These kids are in way over their heads. What are we going to do?"

"We are doing everything we can." Yamaki replied. He was in his mid 40's always wearing glasses, and unknown to most, an electronic genius. He had held his job for nearly 20 years and had no intentions of losing it due to a digimon invasion. "But I will not deny that the situation has grown extremely serious. Has the captive given us any information?"

"No, sir, he hasn't." said a woman in the organization. "All he said was 'hail Zhuqiaomon!' and committed suicide. It is safe to assume that whatever that thing is probably happens to be their leader."

"How long will it be before Juggernaut will be operational?" Yamaki demanded. "We are running out of time!"

"I'm afraid we have encountered some problems." replied Riley Ooteri. "It will not be operational for at least another week. However, we have increased the power of Yuggoth. It should now be able to destroy even powerful digimon."

"What happened with the Juggernaut program?" Yamaki asked. "Was there something that interfered with the thing?"

"Well, maybe it would be best if I showed you. There was one video camera that survived." They walked into another room, where Ooteri turned on the television. It showed a vampiric creature taking some sort of device and stealing some of the program's data. Afterwards, he left, blasting every surveillance camera he saw. "It still doesn't seem possible. No digimon can get near that without deletion."

"I don't think that was a digimon. I believe it was a ghost."

"Ghosts don't exist!"

"Many American files say that they do. They are often arrogant, but know their information. There is little known about this ghost, except that he resides in Wisconsin and is very powerful."

"How do you know ghosts are real?"

"There is one city in particular where ghost attacks are a part of daily life. Unfortunately, since Japan has no equipment to fight ghosts, I have been forced to ask America for help from the Guys in White."

"That's not a good idea. Remember what happened last time they came here?"

Yamaki nearly shuddered at the memory. He had a lot of explaining to do to the emperor after that incident. Thankfully, they let him keep his job. "We don't have a choice. They are well-equipped and able to help us. I'm not any happier about this than you are."

"Sir, the agents have come." said a woman. "Shall I send them in?"

"Yes." Yamaki sighed. "Let's hope we don't have a repeat of last time." A black person and a white person walked inside the room, wearing nothing but white. "Johnson, Green, I'm glad to see you got our message."

"Authorities in Washington told us you have need of our assistance." Johnson (the black person, African-American for people who believe in political correctness. Figured I'd give them names) declared.

"According to the Specter Protection Act, we are obligated to protect anyone under threat by paranormal beings." Green added.

"Spare me the formalities." Yamaki snapped. "Are you the only two they sent to help us? I see relations haven't improved."

"We are merely reconnaissance forces, but rest assumed, we are well-armed." Green stated.

"We must scout the area 48 hours before we can send reinforcements." Johnson told him. "First, according the section 4 of the Guide to Ghost Hunting, we must determine if there is a sufficient threat, since our secrecy cannot be compromised."

"Everybody already knows about your organization, so why waste time?" Ootori asked. "We don't have time for bureaucratic formalities. We need action. That's the problem with you Americans. All you do is debate endlessly."

"We're not here to fight." Yamaki intervened before an argument could start. "Do you have any weapons designed for fighting digimon?"

"The military has some under development, but they are still primitive." Johnson replied. "According to section Delta of the Government Secrecy Act, we cannot tell you any details."

"We are already in enough trouble with our superiors." Green added.

"None of us care about your so-called government secrets." Ootori snapped. "All we want is your help! How many times do we have to say that before it gets through your damn heads?"

"You never took the time to try developing ghost weapons!" Green retorted. "Your spies were caught and without them, you couldn't even get started."

"Not to mention you believed that ghosts would never attack your country." Johnson laughed.

"That being said, I need to equip you two with some anti-digimon weapons." Yamaki stated. "Since you're here, you may as well help us while you're on your scouting mission. I'm sure you'll find enough cause to bring reinforcements."

Vlad smirked to himself as he reappeared in his apartment. That was far too simple to get. For all his technical knowledge, he couldn't do anything with the material, but Skulker and Technus would certainly be able to. He panted slightly. That battle had taken more out of him than he expected. The tamer's digimon were indeed strong.

"What exactly do you intend to do with that data?" asked Fright Knight.

"Isn't it obvious?" Vlad laughed, transforming back. "I need Skulker and Technus to develop weapons with it. We need some way to fight back against these digimon."

William and Travis ran into the room, William almost ramming into the Fright Knight. "Guys, Darkagumon's gotten all the way to level 9." William declared. "It won't be long until he's ready to fight the digimon coming out into this world."

"He destroyed precisely 17 digimon in that world." Travis added. "William went somewhere, but wouldn't tell me about it. For some reason, he was able to jump around 50 feet and kill a digimon with his bare hands." He would have gone on, but William put a hand over his mouth.

"That is good news, children." Fright Knight replied. "But we must be careful. The government has posted sentries and if they detect him, he is finished. They also cannot know that we have created an artificial digivice, as it is most likely against their laws."

"That's enough." Vlad cut off. "We're going to Amity Park in a couple of days, so I advise both of you to start packing your bags. But feel free to have some fun. We won't be in Japan for too much longer. Go out and enjoy life. Fright Knight will make sure you don't get into any trouble."

"Thanks, Mr. Masters, but we can take care of ourselves." William replied. "I have a brown belt in karate and I've taught him a little bit. May as well take your advice, though."

"It's up to you." Vlad shrugged. "I just don't want either of you to get hurt. The city can be a dangerous place. I'll give you some money to spend however you want." He handed them each a 10,000 yen note. "You only live once, after all!" They left, Travis thanking him.

"William is getting suspicious." Fright Knight stated worriedly. "It would be a good idea to eliminate him before he learns too much."

"No, I will not resort to that. Go with them, but make sure they are not seen. I have other plans for them, so it will not matter if they learn. I can simply make them an offer they can't refuse."

"Travis, haven't you noticed anything about Masters?" asked William. "He's got some ulterior motive in all this, but I don't know what. We've got to get away from him. But keep your mouth shut; we can't let him know we're on to him."

"He doesn't seem bad to me." Travis asked. "He took us in when he didn't have to and treated us with respect. Not many would do that."

"But he's got something else in mind." William insisted. "We'll get out of here, but you have to do exactly as I say. It's the reason we've survived as long as we have. Please just listen to me."

"All right, we'll go if we can. I kind of like him, though."

"He's charming, so I can't blame you. Nonetheless, we have to flee. I suggest going into the digital world. Without this, he can't follow us there."

"I still don't understand this." Danny stated. He and his friends were in the digital world, exploring. They wanted to learn as much about it as possible. All the digimon were now at level 4, but they still could not get them to digevolve.

"Well, I'm not going to question it." Tucker replied. "Think of the strength I have in this place. Maybe it's because I'm a techno geek." His powers in the digital world were growing rapidly and he was over twice as strong as when he first received his powers. Danny and Sam started to learn them, but they were having a great deal of difficulty.

"Don't worry, you'll learn it eventually." Demidevimon reassured. "Besides, when I digevolve, I'll be able to kick anyone's butt."

"Don't get too cocky." Snowagumon. "Remember how many powerful digimon we saw before we met our masters." They had given up convincing them otherwise. Sam still tried, but even her efforts were halfhearted.

There was a roar behind them. All of them rolled their eyes. This was becoming very typical. A creature at least 50 feet tall growled behind them. Tucker decided to check his digivice.

**Sedramon**

**Level: Champion (17)**

**Type: Data**

**Attacks: Ice blast, ice winder**

**Information: Sedramon is a formidable opponent in water. His ice attack can go as low as -25 degrees Celsius. **

"Okay, this is definitely not good." Danny declared, transforming into Danny Phantom. It got even worse when a second Sedramon arrived. This one was not as strong, but they were still intimidated. He flew up to the first, firing ecto-blasts into his mouth. It roared in pain, but was far from defeated.

"We've got to help him!" exclaimed Snowagumon. Tucker ran towards the second one and punched its body. He leaped up around 15 feet to dodge his counter-attack. Sam and the digimon felt helpless as the boys fought.

Danny was having some luck. Most of Sedramon's attack he could avoid and fazed through the ones he couldn't. He launched powerful energy blasts into his face, wounding and angering the creature. Finally, the ice blast hit its mark, sealing Danny into an ice cube.

Tucker was having even worse luck. His attacks were not doing much and he struggled to dodge the digimon's attacks. Tucker kept moving, wanting to keep it away from the others. Unfortunately, that meant there was no one to help him.

"Flame Bomber!" Candlemon shouted, firing flame at Sedramon's head. It didn't hurt the creature, but it did gain his attention. It went right towards him, terrifying Candlemon. He knew he was probably not going to survive, but he had to protect his master, no matter what the cost. Suddenly, he started glowing red.

Candlemon digevolve to… Meramon! Instead of a small candle, Tucker's digimon was now a 10 foot flaming menace.

**Meramon**

**Level: Champion (12)**

**Type: Data**

**Attacks: Fireball, roaring flame**

**Information: His fire can reach 800 degrees Fahrenheit. He is extremely vulnerable to water, however.**

"Fireball!" he yelled, hitting Sedramon's body. This time, it had an effect, getting Tucker a chance to gain his bearings. He followed up with a flurry of punches, knocking the creature off-balance.

Meanwhile, Danny had finally been able to free himself from his ice prison. His opponent fired another ice blast, but he launched ice attacks of his own, stabbing him with icicles. He duplicated, and sent his double to help Tucker.

"We've got to help them!" Demidevimon persisted. "I'm tired of being left out of this."

"I agree with you." Sam declared. "I'm not going to stand on the sidelines while my friends are in trouble. If these bastards want a fight, then by god, they're going to get one." Demidevimon and Snowagumon started glowing as well.

**Demidevimon digevolve to… Devimon!**

**Snowagumon digevolve to… Frigimon! **

**Devimon**

**Level: champion (13)**

**Type: Virus**

**Attacks: Touch of evil, evil claw**

**Information: Extremely aggressive, Devimon is a force to be reckoned with. **

**Frigimon**

**Level: Champion (13)**

**Type: Vaccine**

**Attacks: Subzero ice punch, snow ball**

**Information: Frigimon can survive in any cold climate. His attacks can instantly freeze anything.**

They each fired their respective attacks at the Sedramon, knocking them back. Frigimon went to help Danny, while Devimon helped Tucker and Meramon. Unfortunately, since Frigimon was vaccine, he couldn't do much against a data type, particularly one of his opponent's level.

Danny was concerned for his digimon. He was going to last much longer. Getting in front of Frigimon, he took a deep breath and unleashed his ghostly wail. The sonic attack shook up everything, forcing Sedramon back, not giving him a chance to recover. After around 20 seconds, Sedramon was deleted, Frigimon absorbing his data. Danny was exhausted, but still in ghost form.

Tucker, Devimon, and Meramon were doing well. Devimon had the advantage over his enemy and fully intended on using it. Sam couldn't do too much except for putting cards through her digivice. "Crismon lightning!" Devimon cried, launching a red stream of energy. Sedramon screamed in agony. Meramon and Tucker took over, Danny's duplicate finishing him.

"Well, that was quite a difficult battle." Danny panted, transforming back into a human. "Least I can use my ghostly wail without turning human. I think we better get back. Clockwork told me we're going to have a lot more to deal with in the future."

"What did he say?" asked Tucker.

"He just told me that the real enemy is not who I think it is and that this world will be attacked by someone who wants the best for his only companion. Wouldn't tell me anything more than that, though."

Jeez, this is my longest chapter yet. Well, you know the drill. Read and review. It's 4172 words, counting everything.


	4. Saga of the Devas: part 1

Okay, here's chapter 4. This is the last chapter where Vlad and the others are in Japan, so things will get more intense. I have another story planned, but it will be short, so it shouldn't interfere too much. Christmas break is coming up, so I'll have more time to write. I can't do too much, since I have major projects. And now you finally learn what William's power is going to be.

That, and I have a lot of inspiration for this story right now. I want to write as much as possible before I lose it.

William sent his fist through a tree, easily piercing the bark. It had only been around a week and his powers had been greatly amplified. He hoped Travis and Masters knew nothing of this, but William did not realize that the power was slowly corrupting him.

He saw a group of Gotsumon and decided to test out his newfound strength. Nobody else was there, so it would be him alone. He jumped in front of them and immediately punched one of them in the chest. The Gotsumon was knocked back a dozen yards and was on the verge of deletion.

The others tried to fight back, but William's power was too much for them. Once two were destroyed, the others decided to flee. Not willing to give them up, William gave chase, easily overcoming them. He punched another, but this time, it wasn't knocked back. Something was overriding it and within a few seconds, it had a red body and black eyes.

"I am under your command, master." it said, bowing to William. He laughed darkly, pleased to see that he could control digimon as well as fight them. The other Gotsumon were quickly subjected to the same fate. They surrounded William, bowing to him.

Excited by the new power, he decided to test it more. His new servants followed, as he came across another. William wasted no time with words, merely putting a hand into his chest. It screamed and tried to resist, but it was a waste of time. Soon it was nothing but another of his servants.

Time passed and every digimon he countered, he enslaved. Some tried to fight, while others simply ran, but there was no escape. The enslaved digimon helped their master seek out others, in order to increase their numbers. William did everything with a sadistic grin on his face. He had only been at this for a matter of hours, and already hundreds were bound to him.

"No one is going to make me their servant." he promised to himself. "No one threatens my cousin, no one manipulates me." He jumped nearly 100 feet in the air, landing on the top of a nearby tree. William wondered if there were any others he could take over, and grinned at the thought.

_I wonder if I could fly. _William thought to himself. _My powers are likely not extensive enough to do so, but it won't be long. For the moment, I'm forced to serve this bastard, but I will get free. _

His new servants headed towards him, more digimon in their arms. All of them looked terrified as they observed their surroundings and with good reason. "Master, we have brought more to do with as you see fit." Declared a Centarumon. William plunged his hand into their chest, turning them into more servants. However, he noticed that he was growing weary. He decided to leave and continue his work at another time.

"Find more that I can put under my control." He ordered. "You will bring any digimon you find to me, is that understood?" They nodded and William accepted it. He took the digivice and transported back to the human world.

"Where are you been?" Vlad demanded. "I was worried about you! I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Sorry, I got a little carried away in the digital world." William apologized. Vlad nodded, appearing to accept this explanation. As he walked away, William laughed darkly to himself.

"That boy is keeping secrets." Fright Knight warned. "We must dispose of him now!"

"It's not wise to act rashly." Vlad refuted. "However, I will not deny that I need to investigate this. Those detectors Skulker and Technus gave me are picking up massive regions in downtown Tokyo. This is much larger than anything we've seen before. I'll have to wait for another time to learn what young William is up to. Besides, this is the perfect time to test out these new devices. Go get Blackagumon; we may need him, since I now have to card necessary to digevolve him." He transformed to Plasmius, Fright Knight reluctantly following.

They flew towards the rip, Blackagumon in tow. The tamers had obviously come as well, again blaming Vlad. "It looks like we have a common goal." Rika snarled. "Don't think this changes anything once all this is over. We will destroy you, I promise you that."

"I'd never have it any other way." Vlad replied. "Unfortunately, I can't figure out what this thing it, only that it's setting off sensors 100 miles away. Looks like we're in for a fight."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Henry stated sarcastically. Vlad was tempted to reply, but said nothing. They had other things to deal with.

"I seriously think we should leave." Fright Knight stated worriedly. "This is proving to be exceedingly dangerous. Even you will likely not be able to stop this enemy." Blackagumon jumped down and Vlad slashed the card through the digivice.

Blackagumon digevolve to… Darktyrannomon!

**Darktyrannomon**

**Level: champion (14)**

**Type: virus**

**Attacks: Fire blast, iron tail **

**Information: Darktyrannomon is extremely aggressive, willing to crush any opponent. His tail has the strength of steel**

"And so the games begin." Vlad stated with a smirk. The rip increased until it covered half the sky. Thousands of digimon were seen trying to cross. However, each of them were deleted before they reached the human world. At first, they breathed a sigh of relief, but when they saw a massive digimon come through, all of them digevolved their partners to the champion level.

"You humans have been a plague to our existence for too long!" it exclaimed. "I will destroy the entire city, starting with you!" It looked like a 40-foot tiger, only far more dangerous.

**Mihiramon **

**Level: Ultimate (24)**

**Type: Data**

**Attacks: Samurai tiger tail, armored tiger tail**

**Info: Mihiramon is among the strongest digimon in the digital world. His attacks can carve through anything.**

"It looks like we've got a fight on our hands." Vlad smirked. "Fright Knight, I think you remember the last ultimate we faced." He duplicated into 4 and prepared to fight, Fright Knight and Darktyrannomon behind him.

Growlmon and Terriermon launched their attacks at the creature. It roared in pain, but they had no serious effect. "Tiger tail!" it cried, whipping them both aside.

"Digi-modify: Puppetmon activate!" Takato cried, slicing a card through his digivice. "Let's hope this is enough."

"Look goggle-head, your digimon has a better chance than ours, much as I hate to admit it." Rika told him. "Let's show him who he's dealing with!" Gargomon and Kyubimon launched their attacks, but to little effect. However, Mihiramon roared in agony when Fright Knight stabbed him in the chest.

"Puppet pummel!" Growlmon exclaimed, taking advantage of the distraction. Mihiramon was soon buried under a series of powerful blasts. Before it could destroy him, however, he whipped his tail at Growlmon, forcing him back to rookie form.

Vlad performed a distraction, blasting him with lightning in the face before he could attack the others. He sent his duplicates to cover them, while Fright Knight slashed Mihiramon's chest. Even so, he did not seem seriously affected by the attacks.

"Have any more bright ideas?" Fright Knight asked sarcastically.

"I never go into battle without a back up plan." Vlad replied, flying over Mihiramon's head. It tried whipping him with his tail, but he simply went intangible. He wrapped his neck with ecto-rope and sent deadly shocks through its body.

"Fox tail inferno!" "Gargo Pellets!" Mihiramon was knocked back, but again was not seriously affected. Fright Knight stabbed him in the back, but he managed to hit him with his tail, throwing Vlad off as well.

"Okay, how are we going to stop this guy?" Takato wondered as Darktyrannomon charged at their common enemy. "He took Growlmon out like he was nothing."

"We can't just give up!" Rika exclaimed. "This thing will destroy the entire city! Besides, no one thrashes me and gets away with it!"

"Very touching, children, but now is not the time for arguments." Vlad snapped. Darktyrannomon launched his flame, singeing Mihiramon, but was hit by his tail and forced back to rookie. It swung its tail again, this time towards the children. Vlad conjured a shield and held it, but with difficulty. "The way I see it, you have two choices: You either run for your lives or die. It's not much of a choice, really." One of his duplicates was destroyed, the remaining two taking evasive maneuvers. They flew above him and blasted Mihiramon, the result of which him screaming in agony.

"I hope you've got another plan." Fright Knight warned. "It looks like we are in a very bad situation." Kyubimon and Gargomon charged at the Deva, but their attacks were just an ineffective and they were forced back to rookie form. "Let's get out here while we still can."

"Just let me think for a minute." Vlad replied, dodging Mihiramon's attack. "That tail is his main weapon, so if we remove it, it'll be helpless. Then we'll be able to take him down." He created another duplicate to distract him, while they moved towards the tail. Vlad charged up lightning in his palms, while Fright Knight swung his sword.

The tail was slowly but surely severed. Mihiramon roared in pain and fury, running over both of them. Vlad conjured a shield as he struggled to get up. However, both him and Fright Knight were blinded by a flash of light.

Growlmon digevolve to… Wargrowlmon!

**Wargrowlmon**

**Level: Ultimate (27)**

**Type: Virus**

**Attacks: Atomic Blaster, Radiation Blade**

**Information: Wargrowlmon has the strongest armor of any ultimate. His attacks are capable of ripping through tanks. **

"That cannot be possible!" Fright Knight exclaimed. "Growlmon was defeated, so how could he have digevolved?!" Mihiramon turned towards its new opponent, giving them a chance to recover. It was over 40 feet tall and very intimidating. It looked like a cyborg of sorts, not to mention extremely angry.

"Atomic blasters!" Wargrowlmon exclaimed, aiming his attack towards Mihiramon. Because of the damage he had already sustained from Vlad and Fright Knight, he was quickly deleted by the attack. Vlad recalled his duplicates and looked at Fright Knight, who did likewise.

"I think we might want to get out of here." Vlad gulped nervously. Before he had a chance, Wargrowlmon saw them. "Oh, Hershey bar!" They were blasted at least half a mile away. Vlad was barely able to stay in ghost form, while Fright Knight was no better off. Blackagumon was likely destroyed, but they had more important things to deal with.

"Let's not attack them again." Fright Knight suggested. "Now that they have an ultimate digimon, it's not a very good idea. If one attack did this…"

"I suppose you're right." Vlad sighed. "They've grown quicker than I anticipated. I'll need to adjust my plans. I think we're going to need that clone sooner than I thought."

They heard the sound of a jet engine and turned around. Both realized in was a GIW attack place. Vlad conjured a shield, barely blocking the shots. Considering their injuries, both knew they were in no condition to fight. They flew through buildings, trying to escape them.

"So how do we get out of here?" Fright Knight asked. "I don't feel like getting destroyed by these idiots."

"We need to get to Amity Park." Vlad replied urgently. "Our presence has not gone unnoticed. We are not the only ones watching these children. Though who else would… wait, it could be them."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a Japanese government facility. I don't know too much about them, but from what I do know, they monitor communications between countries. Recently, they have turned to trying to defend the public against these digimon. Since the tamers have partners, I should have figured they would be watched. Let's get out of here, and stay low." Thankfully, they seemed to have passed them and they flew slowly back to the apartment.

Vlad transformed back to Masters and nearly collapsed. His injuries were considerable, though they would heal in a couple of days. "Are you all right, Mr. Masters?" asked Travis, walking in.

"I'll be fine." Vlad replied. "I just got hit by one of those digimon, but it's nothing serious. Blackagumon was destroyed, though. I think we have to get out of here, preferably soon."

"I'll go tell my cousin." Travis declared and went off. "By the way, my playstation's still on, so please don't turn it off." Vlad sighed, leaning against the couch.

"Vlad, I highly doubt the digimon are simply going to let us go." Fright Knight warned. "We'd better get back to Wisconsin to prepare our defenses. Hopefully, that clone is ready by now. You did make sure it would obey you, right?"

"I've told you before, Fright Knight. I gave it Daniel's memories, but programmed him to make him think I'm his father and thus loyal to me. He's a deadly weapon, so I put him a self-destruct mechanism just in case he does get out of control."

"What the hell is going on?" Ootori wondered to herself. There had been some very strange readings from the digital world. There were glowing red dots and rapidly increasing in number. Thankfully, none had managed to get through the Juggernaut program. Much as she knew about the digital world, she had no idea what this thing was. "Yamaki!"

"What is it, Riley?" he asked, wondering what had shaken her up so badly. "Have those guys in white returned yet?"

"No, that's not what I wanted you for." Ootori replied. "The screen is showing some very strange readings. At first, I thought it was a malfunction, but it's increasing in number rapidly."

"How many are there right now?"

"At last count, around 2700." A few more then turned red, and they saw the digimon were fleeing from whatever this was. "This doesn't make any sense. What could be causing this?"

"At first guess, I would say the Juggernaut program, but it was designed to eliminate digimon, not transform them. Can we get a better visual on whatever's transforming these monsters?"

"Technology has only come so far, so no. This image spreads around the Tokyo area, and every bit of news I'm getting indicates that this is going to be a powerful menace."

"Do you have any way to tell what power level these digimon are? Perhaps only the weakest are getting eliminated."

"I'm been working on a program, but since you've been absent, I haven't been able to. I'm sorry, Yamaki, but I don't have the technical knowledge necessary."

"Don't worry about it; I've been preoccupied with other things, naming making sure these American idiots do not get me fired. See if you can get me an estimate as to how many digimon are in the Tokyo vicinity."

"That I can do." She typed for several seconds and a larger map came up. There were white dots everywhere, but very few red. "Currently, this shows 12,980 digimon powerful enough to register on our current radar."

"Which means there are between 3 and 5 times more. Wait, take a look at the right side of the screen." Riley did so, seeing a black dot. They observed it moving towards digimon, transforming them. "It looks like this is what's responsible for whatever is causing this. We've finished the digital portal, so we'll be able to go in and eliminate it.

"Sir, this thing can take over stronger digimon as well. Are you sure it's a wise idea to go into such a hostile environment?"

"Truthfully, I have reservations. However, this thing needs to be destroyed before it has enough minions to launch an attack on the city. These tamers, whoever, they are will not be able to repel such a deadly attacker."

"All right, we have concluded our search and there is significant threat." stated Johnson. "Reinforcements will be reaching you within 48 hours."

"We might have less time than that." Yamaki snapped. "I'm not in the mood for American formalities."

"I apologize, Yamaki, but according to article 3 of the foreign relations, we must proceed with extreme caution." Green informed. "Considering the hostile relations between our organizations, it applies even more than in most cases. Considering who we have spotted, we are bringing major reinforcements."

"Who did you find that would require such a rash action?" asked Riley.

"He is known as the Wisconsin ghost." Johnson explained. "His powers are formidable, and every attempt we have made to capture him as failed. The only one who has stood against him and won has been Jack Fenton, a ghost hunter in Amity Park."

"This ghost is a level-16 ectoplasmic entity, a level almost unheard of in our government." Green added. "We cannot afford any mistakes in our offensive. Before you ask, Yamaki, we have informed Washington of the added danger and they are preparing accordingly."

"You mean to tell me that you have compromised our organization?" Yamaki exclaimed, turning red with anger. There was no way he could keep his job this time. "This is kept secret for a reason and you have exposed our entire operation!"

"It is necessary to ensure your protection." Johnson argued. "We mus prepare for the digital menace as well."

"It's too late to do anything about it now." Riley sighed. "All right, since the damage is done, help us stop whatever is spreading through the digital world. It won't be long until it launches a full-scale attack against Tokyo."

"Well, it looks like our presence has not gone unnoticed." Danny sighed. The digital world was quickly about them, and many were eager to challenge them.

"It was unavoidable." Candlemon sighed. "They haven't gotten inside the human world yet and your powers in the digiworld are growing."

"But I don't doubt that someone will get through." Tucker added. "Considering our experiences in the past, it's going to be something very powerful."

"Well, we'll deal with that when the need arises." Snowagumon reassured.

"Speaking of which, what about Vlad?" Sam asked. "I'm sure he has something to do with this."

"I've been asking around and Frostbite has told me he hasn't even been in Wisconsin for the past few days." Danny informed them. "He's got something up his sleeve, I know it. Still, he never does anything without a reason and I don't see how telling all the digimon about us will do any good. He wants to recruit me, not kill me."

"Well, when he comes, we'll kick his ugly butt!" Demidevimon exclaimed. Given his lust for fighting, he was all the way at level 6 by this point. "He won't know what hit him."

"If we fight him, I suggest we do so in the digital world." Tucker told them. "Me and Sam can help you over there, and our digimon are stronger. Between the 6 of us, he'll have a fight on his hands."

"But I don't think he'll be alone, either." Sam added. "Vlad's ruthless, but he's not stupid. He's got Skulker and Fright Knight at least on his side, and he might even have a new clone by now."

"Speaking of which, how's Danni?" Tucker asked.

"She's staying with Clockwork right now." Danny replied. "He's made some progress, but she still isn't too stable. Don't count on any help from her, least for a while."

"Hey, we can handle ourselves." Snowagumon insisted. "Still, it looks like we have our work cut out for us."

"Considering we have to deal with this asshole Vlad, I'd say that's obvious." Demidevimon snapped. "I'm not going to stand by and wait for an attack. Let's bring the fight to him!"

"Hold on, we don't know enough about what he's doing." Candlemon cautioned. "Let's come up with some sort of a plan."

"Great, as if my life wasn't hard enough already." Danny groaned. "We have school tomorrow, which means I have to deal with Dash and his beatings."

"I can take care of him for you." Snowagumon offered. "Trust me, he'll learn not to mess with you again."

"We've got more important stuff to deal with." Tucker declared. "We're not getting anywhere, so let's deal with this at another time. Anyone up for a couple rounds of doomed?"

"Danny, there's someone here to see you!" Maddie exclaimed. A couple seconds later, the door opened, revealing Valerie Grey. She hugged Danny warmly, smiling. Sam growled to herself, something that did not go under Tucker's notice.

"It's nice to see you again." Valerie declared. "I'm finally back from my vacation." During the summer, she and her dad had gone to the West Coast to celebrate his promotion. Valerie was overjoyed, but had no intentions of going back to Paulina's group. Sam had a grudging respect for her due to that decision.

"Well, as you can see, there have been a few changes." Tucker stated. "I'm sure you've heard the reports like we have."

"There have been digimon all over Japan, that's what I've heard." she replied. "The Guys in White have been dispatched over there because ghosts have been spotted, including that vampire that was here during the Pariah Dark invasion."

"We heard a little about that, but no real specifics." Sam added. "With any luck, they'll take him down. Maybe not, though, since they're not known for their competence."

"Don't worry, we can beat him." Demidevimon put in, catching Valerie's attention. Sam slapped her forehead, but it was too late. There was no way they were going to explain this.

"Well, since the secret's out, we may as well explain a few things." Danny sighed. "We seem to be the new digidestined, or something of that sort. It's rather difficult to explain, and we don't have many answers ourselves. Just don't try and kill them; they're not evil." _Just wish you'd do that with my ghost form. _

Valerie stayed silent for several moments. The trio and their digimon looked at each other, not sure how this was going to go. To their surprise, Valerie broke out in a smile. "Wow, that's cool." Valerie exclaimed. "If anyone's right for the job, it would be you, Danny! Truth be told, I've always kind of wanted a partner digimon."

"Well, I'm afraid we can't give that to you." stated Snowagumon. "You might want to stay out of the way, since we're likely going to be in great danger."

"I'm not going to stand on the sidelines!" Valerie protested.

"Valerie, unless you have a digimon, you won't be a lot of help, even with your martial arts skills." Tucker warned. "We've been to the digital world a couple of times and it's a dangerous place."

"There are times where we have barely survived." Candlemon added. "We don't want you to be in any danger."

"Valerie, I know you hate hiding, but just listen to us." Danny pleaded. "You're not a digidestined, so you'll just put yourself in danger. Maybe I can talk to him about making you one, but even if he says yes, which I doubt, don't go on your own."

"Besides, if we have to, we can always beat you unconscious." Demidevimon laughed. He sensed Sam's hatred for Valerie, and in a way, made him hate her as well. "Humans are no match for digimon."

"We don't need a fight breaking out." Tucker cut in. Snowagumon and Candlemon kept Demidevimon in check just in case he decided to fight. Valerie glared at the bat, daring him to make a move. She didn't care about threats and it always annoyed her when anyone made them.

"Who can you talk to that can make me a digidestined?" Valerie asked. "I want to help you guys! You three are the only friends I have, besides Star, and she just wants to hang around Paulina."

"Valerie, just drop it!" Sam snapped. "You can't help us, so stay the hell out of the way! You'll be nothing but a liability!" Demidevimon flew in front of his partner ("master" in his eyes) and was ready for battle.

"Snowagumon, if he tries to attack her, intercept him." Danny instructed. He nodded and prepared to fight. "Much as I hate to say it, Sam's right. We don't want you in any danger."

Valerie sighed, reluctantly letting it go. "All right, all right, but Danny, can you please talk to him? All I want to do is help."

"Let's just not think about that for a while." Tucker suggested. "I'm up to having some fun. Anybody care for a round of Doomed 2? I just bought it last week. This time, Sam, you're going down."

"So do we have teams or what?" Danny asked.

"Danny, would you mind if I tried out the game too?" Snowagumon requested. "This sounds kind of interesting." Danny shrugged, letting him.

"Sure, why not try having teams?" Sam replied. "We just need to decide who's going to be with whom. I'm open for suggestions."

"I'll take Valerie." Tucker said before anyone else could talk. "After all, we are homies."

"Tucker, don't try to sound like that." Danny replied with a chuckle. "All it does is get you into trouble. Remember that little incident at the mall? In any case, how about guys against girls? I've improved with my gaming skills, so this should be an interesting fight."

"How have you had the time to do that?" asked Sam. "We've been busy all summer."

"What do you think we've been doing at my house?" Tucker laughed. "We've been preparing for some payback. You're going down, Goth girl!"

"We'll see about that, techno-geek!" Sam retorted. "You're going to be in for a world of hurt!" Danny and Snowagumon logged onto their computer, Tucker taking out a console, and after plugging it in, did likewise. "Valerie, we can use the computer in the lab."

Valerie smiled to herself as she walked down the stairs. Her old friends never really cared about her. But Danny seemed to share a great deal of compassion for her. Tucker and Sam were slowly warming up to her, but they didn't like her as much as Danny. Still, it was better than she ever had with Paulina. In a way, she could thank Phantom for ruining her life because it made her realize that she could make true friends. The only reason she hated him now was the fact he terrorized the town.

Skulker and Technus waited anxiously for the results. After what seemed like forever, he walked out of the tube. The clone was finally finished. "Where is father?" the clone asked. "When will he be back? I have to go see him."

"Whelp, Vlad should be returning shortly." Skulker replied. "He had some business to take care of in Japan."

"Yes, and I, Technus, have finally finished the new weapons!" Technus exclaimed. "These will be effective against any creature, ghost or digimon. Now both the ghost child and the digimon will fall before me!"

"As you can plainly see, he's a nut." Skulker explained, rolling his eyes. "Vlad wishes for you to wait here until he returns."

"Skulker, I have Danny's memories, so I know him." The clone replied. "By the way, I think you should call me Daniel. I hope my weaker counterpart is ready for annihilation."

"But first we must test your power!" Technus crowed. "See if you can beat me, Technus, master of all technology!" Daniel rolled his eyes and transformed into his ghost self. It looked just like Danny's except his eyes were red and he wore a black cape, like Vlad. He punched him in the chest, sending him flying across the lab. Technus was furious and got up, forming a battle suit for himself. Daniel did not seem very threatened.

He fired twin red-energy blasts, blowing off the right arm of the battle suit. Technus was not willing to give up and fired a series of lasers at Daniel. He simply conjured a shield and they bounced off harmlessly. "Really, is this all you have?" he laughed. "It makes me wonder why Father has you work for him."

He charged towards Technus again, blowing off his other limbs. Technus replied by delivering a shock, throwing him down on the ground. Skulker was a little concerned about the fight. It could very well destroy everything they had been working on. The anti-digital weapons were not very powerful yet and untested.

Daniel duplicated into 4, to the shock of his opponent. One wrapped in up in ectoplasmic rope, while two more launched powerful energy blasts. Technus screamed in pain, but refused to give up. The original Daniel punched him in the jaw, knocking him unconscious. He was about to continue his assault, but Skulker. "Daniel, you have proved your strength." Skulker declared. "Vlad will be very pleased indeed. He will be back within 24 hours, so never fear."

"Good, I want to help him." Daniel replied. "Now we can finally destroy Danny and Jack once and for all."

"The only one he wants dead is Jack. For some absurd reason, he will not kill the whelp. It makes no sense to be, but as long as I'm getting paid, I don't care. Now please leave me alone, as I need to install some new weapons into my battle suit." Truthfully, he was also scared of the clone, since his sensors indicated that he was a level 20 ectoplasmic entity, even stronger than Vlad. The whelp was level 9 at the present time, which was mildly alarming. Would this clone continue to grow in power?

Daniel rolled his eyes and flew out of the lab. He went into his room and started playing video games. He knew father would not be back soon, so he decided to entertain himself. That, and being a clone of Danny's, had many of the same interests. He entertained himself for a couple of hours killing every enemy that came his way.

"Clockwork, what are we going to do?" Danielle insisted. "Vlad's finally made a perfect clone of Danny! If we don't act, he'll destroy my cousin!"

"All we can do for now is watch." Clockwork replied, turning into an adult. "His plans do not involve destroying Danny and he will have other things to worry about for some time." He transformed into a child. "The Japanese Tamers know of his existence and they now have the power to fight him. Also, do you think the digital world will do nothing about his meddling?"

"All right, but I don't like it." Danielle groaned. "Can I see Danny again? My powers are more stabilized than before."

"Perhaps, but you must still be cautious." Clockwork warned, turning into an old man. "You are not completely stable and you have no human side to revert to in case of danger. Take a look on what is going to happen." He pointed his staff to the circle and it showed Vlad's castle. He pressed a button on his staff and it showed 2 powerful digimon heading straight for it. "Have you ever heard of the Devas?"

"No, what are they? But I can tell that this news is not going to be good."

"And you would be correct. There are 12 of them, all of them servants of Zhuqiaomon. They are very deadly and very loyal. One of them has already been destroyed in Japan by the Tamers with the help of Fright Knight and Masters. However, 11 of them remain and one is heading straight for his castle."

"If only one of them is a Deva, who's the other?"

"Zhuqiaomon has many servants, not simply his main force." He transformed into a child. "He believes that all humans are evil and must be eliminated for their safety. The Japanese group Hypnos believes the same thing about them. Life is not without a sense of irony. There are currently three targets he plans to eliminate. The first are the Tamers, the second is Vlad, and the third is Danny Phantom."

Danielle's eyes widened in horror at that realization. "I have to go help him! I can't let him fight alone!"

"Calm down, child." Clockwork advised, turning into an adult. "I have full confidence that he and his friends will be able to defeat their enemy. Contrary to what Azulongmon believes, his fellow sovereign is not the real enemy. It's a presence I've not felt for years, but I can't identify it. Whatever it is, it's skilled in dark magic. Now, Danielle, I need to give you one more thing." He showed her a syringe. "This will both stabilize you and age you to Danny's level." He turned into a child again, smirking. "I obtained it from Vlad's Colorado residence. I know you hate needles, but you have little choice."

Danielle shuddered, and then reluctantly let him inject it. She was unable to suppress a wince, but managed to keep from crying out. "This will take several days for full effect. Then you will be able to help them."

Okay, this has 5,605 words, the longest chapter I've ever written on Well, you know the drill by now. Read and review, please.


	5. Saga of the Devas: part 2

Okay, my ideas are beginning to run down, so I have to write as much as I can before they go down. Now you're going to discover who has the true power, if you haven't figured it out already. By the way, this will be the last chapter for some time, maybe a few weeks. I really want to get "Mistakes" done, since I've delayed for far too long.

"Okay, so now what do I do?" Daniel asked. He wandered into the ghost zone after he got bored playing video games. Walker and his goons attacked him, believing him the original Phantom. Daniel, of course, wiped them out with ease and warned him not to cross him again. Really, fighting these enemies was almost too easy. He wanted something that would give him a run for his money. Little did he know his request was about to be answered.

"Daniel, it looks like we have a situation." Skulker declared. "There are two powerful beings headed this way. I believe that they are digimon."

"Finally, a challenge of some sort." Daniel smirked. "Are you sure about this, dude? Or are you blowing things out of proportion again? Walker wasn't any challenge at all."

"In any case, I am activating the castle's defenses. Technus has already prepared the turrets for battle and the others are ready to fight."

"And who exactly is here? All the ghosts are trying to avoid me."

"Well, myself, Technus, the ectopusses, Desiree, Fright Knight, and Vlad; There are also a few of Vlad's creations wandering around the castle."

Daniel's eyes immediately perked up. "You mean he's finally home?" He flew out of the lab with all speed to greet Vlad, and when he saw him, hugged him tightly. "It's wonderful to see you again!"

"Yes, I'm glad to see you too, son." Vlad replied, patting his back. "Let go of me; I've taken some injuries from my trip, and I would prefer them not to be aggravated more." Daniel apologized and released him, looking ashamed.

"Vlad, what did you do with Travis and William?" Skulker inquired. "I hope you eliminated them, as Fright Knight and I suggested."

"No, no, there wasn't any need for that." Vlad laughed. "I simply called that idiot Jack Fenton to take them in and he did so without a second thought. I'm sure Daniel's suspicions of them will keep them distracted for a while." He turned to his clone. "I'm referring to the other. I suppose I should call him Danny to simplify things." Daniel shrugged, accepting that easily.

"I suggest we prepare for a fight." Fright Knight warned. "There are two powerful digimon headed this way and it won't be long until they are here."

"Yes, I am quite aware of that." Vlad snapped. "Do you really think I have not taken the proper precautions? Skulker, I hope those weapons are complete."

"I have had limited success, but their power is limited for the moment." Skulker explained. "However, it won't be long before I manage to make them more powerful." Vlad growled to himself, but said nothing.

"Let me have the chance to fight them." Daniel insisted. "After all, you did make me the ultimate weapon. I should be more than capable of taking those losers down."

"Perhaps, but one of the first things you need to learn is not to underestimate your opponents." Vlad instructed. "But I will give you a chance. If you want to be useful, fly a reconnaissance mission and figure out what we're dealing with. Do not engage them in combat, because I want to take them by surprise."

"All right, all right," Daniel sighed. "I just hope I'm not seen. Obviously, I'll be invisible, but they might be able to detect me in that state. Well, only one way to find out." Daniel gave a cocky grin and flew off. Part of him hopes they would spot him so he could fight and prove himself to Father, but he decided to follow his instructions, albeit reluctantly.

He flew at very high speeds, far behind what Danny was capable of. He nearly gasped when he saw the duo. One of them was mainly violet with white hair and yellow bands on his arms. "Just remember what I said, Megadramon." he warned him. "Masters is not to be underestimated."

"Yeah, you've said that 5 times, Indramon." Megadramon replied irritably. He had the appearance of a flying serpent and was close to 100 feet long. His arms were rocket launchers and both were ready to fire. He was mainly red in color, except for his armored face. "Besides, we've got backup already there, just waiting for the signal. I can't wait to give that freak of nature my attacks and prove the superiority of the digimon!"

Daniel gasped. He truly wanted to attack them right there, but that would ruin the plan his father had made. He flew back as best as he could, wanting to give them the news. Even Vlad was surprised by how quickly he came back. "Their names are Indramon and Megadramon." He exclaimed. "I'm not entirely sure, but it sounds like they were sent by something. That, and others have this castle surrounded, waiting for the signal to attack. I don't know what they are, though."

"Thank you, Daniel." Vlad replied. "This information will be very useful. Skulker, Fright Knight, look for any of these digimon Daniel mentioned, inside or outside the castle. Technus, make sure the weapons are ready. Most may be ectoplasmic, but they will have to do. Daniel, get the others ready for battle. I do not intend to lose this fight."

He transformed to Plasmius and flew outside, looking anywhere for places digimon might hide. There were several trees, but Vlad didn't see any way they could hide in there. Nonetheless, he decided to check it out. Sure enough, there were several Bakemon in hiding. Not wasting time with idle banter, he vaporized 2 before they even knew he was there.

However, they turned out to be stronger than he anticipated. Vlad duplicated into 4, wanting to end the fight quickly. They obviously counterattacked, but none of them could get past his shield. He launched ectoplasmic lightning, eliminating all in the tree within a matter of seconds. "I'd better make sure no more are around." he stated to himself. He flew through the other trees around his castle, but found no others. However, he heard sounds of battle from inside.

Skulker and Fright Knight were busy fending off 2 horse-like digimon. Vlad opened the digivice, trying to see what information it had on them.

**Unimon**

**Level: Champion (13, 14)**

**Type: Vaccine**

**Attacks: Aerial attack, horn thrust**

**Information: Unimon is among the swiftest land digimon, and a formidable foe. **

However, Skulker and Fright Knight had it under control. The former fired a series of weapons from his battle suit, stunning one of the creatures. Fright Knight quickly finished it off. Vlad delivered an ectoplasmic shock to the second, not relenting until it was deleted.

Desiree flew towards the trio, warning them of more enemies coming. Another Unimon charged towards them, hitting Vlad with an aerial attack. "Desiree, I wish all the digimon in this castle were destroyed." Fright Knight ordered.

"So it is desired, so shall it be!" Desiree exclaimed, glowing with energy. She stayed that way for 20 seconds while her power was launched everywhere, destroying every digimon in its path. Finally, it relented, and she collapsed on the floor. "There are a couple remaining outside. I think they're flying above your castle."

Fright Knight, Vlad, and Skulker flew out to address the threat. Sure enough, there were several digimon waiting for them, more Bakemon if Vlad remembered correctly. In all honesty, it wasn't much of a fight as they quickly eliminated them.

"This fight has been very simple so far." Skulker gloated. "I was hoping for more of a challenge."

"And you will likely get it." Fright Knight replied. "We cannot be sure that we have eliminated all the digimon and have you forgotten the two powerful ones headed straight for us?"

"Father, they're heading towards us!" Daniel warned. Vlad took out his digivice again, hoping this wasn't as bad as he feared.

**Indramon**

**Level: Ultimate (26)**

**Type: Virus**

**Attacks: Horn of Desolation **

**Information: Indramon is one of the 12 Devas, servants of Zhuqiaomon. The strongest Deva, save Vikaralamon.**

**Megadramon**

**Level: Ultimate (24) **

**Type: Virus**

**Attacks: Darkside attack, ultimate slicer**

**Information: Megadramon is capable of blowing up a building in the blink of an eye, but too arrogant for his own good.**

"Darkside attack!" Megadramon yelled, launching his attack towards Vlad. He went intangible, as did the others, but the attack destroyed a good part of his house. Vlad glared at the creature with hatred. Daniel unleashed his ghostly wail, knocking them back, which stopped them from doing anything more.

"Oh, Gobstoppers, how am I going to explain this?" Vlad groaned. "If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they get!" Daniel seemed to be able to hold them off by himself, but he wasn't leaving anything to chance. His fists glowed purple and he charged into the battle, Skulker and Fright Knight following.

Indramon charged towards Skulker, but was knocked off course by the energy turrets. "Yes, behold the power of Technus 2.0!" He exclaimed with a laugh. He fired more of the turrets, stunning Megadramon. Daniel launched a powerful burst of energy, burning his tail.

"Technus, just shut up and keep firing!" Skulker shouted. "This is no time for your annoying monologues!"

"Well, we've got to stay low." Takato informed the others. "I would rather not have to face that guy again. Wargrowlmon should be able to handle him, but I'm not taking any chances."

"Goggle-head, we can handle him now!" Rika exclaimed. "You can be a coward all you want, but leave me out of it!"

"Rika, he may have a point." Renamon warned. "We do not know what he is fully capable of. He must have some sort of new plan since we have no heard from him for 3 days."

"I've got some even more disturbing news." Henry added. "Me and Terriermon have encountered some strange digimon. They had a red body and black eyes. To me, it looked like they were being controlled by something. My digivice couldn't identify it, though."

"We'd better stay on the lookout." Terriermon told them. "We never know what might pop up, though it's a safe bet that that ghost was behind it."

"Ghosts don't exist, you idiot!" Rika snapped.

"Actually, it looks like they do." Takato refuted. "There's an American organization that's decided itself to ghost hunting and they've sent forces here. Forget what they've called, though."

"I guess ghosts do exist, Takato." Guilmon replied. "But Wargrowlmon can beat him, so he will not show himself again." Takato entertained himself by opening his backpack and looking at something. Rika was curious and snatched it out of his hands.

"You're still obsessed with Jeri?" Rika laughed. "Give it up, goggle-head. You don't have a chance with her."

"Hey, it's none of your business!" Takato replied angrily. He snatched it back, glaring at Rika. "I can like whoever I want!"

"Amusing as this argument is, it doesn't solve our problem." Renamon stated. "Mihiramon is apparently a Deva, whatever that is. Considering what little information there is on him, more will probably be coming into this world. The question is: Who are they after and more importantly, who is sending them?"

"There isn't any way we can answer that question right now." Henry sighed. "All we can do at the moment is fight them off as best we can and hope we get some answers soon."

"We can go into the digital world, momentai." Terriermon suggested. "We know it's coming from there. If we go inside, we can find out who is sending those Devas."

"But are we strong enough to face him?" Renamon cautioned. "Mihiramon was difficult enough to beat, even with the intervention of that ghost. Their master is likely far stronger than them."

"But we can't just lie down and do nothing." Rika declared. "I'm going to the digital world and kick this guy's ass! You weaklings can stay here, but I'm going to solve this problem!" Rika was not attacking them like before, but their friendship was still very shaky. She still did not trust them, and always had her guard up.

"Momentai, that's not a good idea." Terriermon warned. "We aren't strong enough to face him, at least not yet."

"Let's at least wait until all of our digimon can digevolve to ultimate." Takato suggested. "It would be plain foolish to charge in otherwise. For all we know, that could be exactly what he wants us to do."

"Please, get to ultimate first." Guilmon pleaded. "I do not want to lose my friends."

"So the losers are at a loss on what to do?" a voice laughed. "Maybe I can give you some help." A purple pest was flying above them, insane with laughter.

"What can you tell us, Impmon?" Renamon asked calmly. Impmon looked pretty beaten up, despite his annoying attitude. "And what happened to you?"

"If you must know, I attacked that ghost known as Plasmius." Impmon groaned. "Zhuqiaomon is the one who is sending these Devas. His plans are to wipe out the human race."

"Something you agree with, I'm sure." Takato growled. He had encountered this thing before and was not eager to talk to him.

"No, who could I play pranks on?" Impmon giggled. "Just a warning, punks; he knows you've destroyed one of his soldiers and more will be coming. Most of them are ready to fight you."

"And who are the others going after?" Renamon asked. She had a motherly attitude towards the creature and was less hostile than the rest of them.

"I dunno; someone named Masters. Waste of time if you ask me. Hope you enjoy your miserable lives. Bada Boom!" They easily dodged, Takato about ready to go after him.

"Let him go; we've got more important things to deal with." Henry sighed. "Now at least we know who we're up against."

"It would be nice if he actually told us something useful, like how he's going to do this." Rika groaned. "I suppose you're right, goggle-head; don't make me say it again."

"We better prepare for the next attack." Guilmon declared. "We cannot let them destroy the city." A laugh proceeded his declaration and they saw a snake digimon heading right for them. Thankfully, they managed to avoid their attack.

**Sandiramon**

**Level: Ultimate (23)**

**Type: Virus**

**Attacks: Venom Axe**

**Information: Sandiramon is one of the 12 Devas, loyal to his master through anything. **

In response, they digevolved and prepared for battle. Sandiramon laughed and prepared his axe.

William plunged his hand into another digimon, quickly turning it into his slave. Now that he would not have to move, there was nothing that would stop him from controlling everything. He could control any rookie and most champions. A few were still able to resist his power, but he knew that wouldn't last long. His powers were still expanding.

In the course of a day, he had around 3000 digimon under his control. However, William was not foolish enough to think they would do nothing to stop him. He might have to keep a low profile for a while, but he'd be able to create the perfect world for him and Travis. His powers were waning and he would have to go back to the human world to recover. Thankfully, he didn't need the digivice to do so at this point.

He sighed as he plopped down onto the bed. Travis was likely listening to the Fentons lecture about their weapons. It made no difference to him, though. William kept his eye on all of them, ready to act in an instant if they tried hurting either one of them. The girl had been trying to talk to him, but he just brushed her off. He had to give her some credit, though: she was persistent.

The son and his friends wandered back to the house and he quickly made himself scarce. "Wow that was fun." Danny declared. "I can't believe we were actually able to beat you, Sam."

"It was because of those damned upgrades." Valerie complained. "How could we predict that you two had tentacles?"

"Well, just goes to show you: you can't beat the best." Tucker bragged. "I can't believe he was almost able to beat all four of us."

"Who the heck is that, anyway?" asked Sam. "He's been beating us since we started playing that game. All I know is that there's an L on his chest."

"It's probably some nerd who spends his whole life on that." Danny replied. "I mean, who else could it be, Mr. Lancer?" They all shared a good laugh at that.

"Well, in any case, we managed to beat you two." Tucker smirked. "I can't wait to do that again."

"Hey, guys." Jazz greeted. "Tired from a long day at the arcade, I assume?"

"Yep, you know it." Danny replied. "We finally managed to beat these two. All that practice paid off. Still, there was someone who almost managed to beat all 4 of us."

"You still haven't figured it out, have you?" Jazz laughed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I have to go talk to William. Maybe he'll open up a little bit."

"You know, he could just want to be left alone." Sam suggested. "Not everybody wants to talk."

"Maybe so, but it's what's best for him." Jazz replied. "I know he's been through a lot, even if he won't tell me anything. Vlad probably made it worse."

"Mr. Masters is a good man." Valerie defended. "He's been looking after me and my dad since Phantom destroyed my dad's career." The others shared a look, knowing there was nothing they could do to convince them.

Suddenly, Travis started screaming and begging. Valerie looked concerned, but Danny and the others shrugged it off. They knew exactly what was going on. William, on the other hand, sprinted into the kitchen, and they heard obvious indications of a fight.

William was on top of Snowagumon, pounding the hell out of him. It turned out that Danny's partner decided to tickle Travis as a joke and his cousin took it too seriously. Danny and Valerie pulled him off, which was no easy task. "Jeez, you don't have to be that overprotective." Sam chided. "He isn't in danger all the time. Besides, he can take care of himself."

Jazz ran into the kitchen, too late to stop it. "William, I want to talk to you." She asked. "You can't avoid me forever." His response was flipping her off and going out for a walk.

"Real nice guy, isn't he?" Valerie declared sarcastically.

"Hey, he's had a hard life." Jazz replied, defending him. "From what little he told me, I have a great deal of sympathy."

"How did you get him to tell you anything?" Tucker asked.

"He lost his temper and said I couldn't understand him." Jazz stated. "Apparently he actually likes Vlad, since they can relate to each other."

"Wow, he must be screwed up." Danny put in. "I suggest we send him to a therapist. Besides, we have the money for it."

"We can't force him into anything." Sam refuted. "I don't think he'll want to go."

"The last therapist he talked to, he punched in the face." Travis suddenly stated. "He doesn't really like them. I don't really know why; most are nice people. He'll probably do the same to you, Jasmine."

"Well, thanks for the warning." Jazz replied. "Let's just hope he doesn't do it, then."

A roar distracted them from their conversation. (This seems to happen all the time, lol) They ran outside and saw people running from something. They looked up and saw a huge red sea monster.

**Megasedramon**

**Level: Ultimate (25)**

**Type: Data**

**Attacks: Lightning Javelin, mega ice blast**

**Information: The sea is his element, and he can swim over 150 miles an hour. His lightning javelin can fire up to 150,000 volts. **

Jack and Maddie immediately drove into action with the Fenton assault vehicle. They fired every weapon they had. It stung the creature, but did nothing else. Megasedramon fired his lightning javelin, narrowly missing them. He fired his ice blast as well, freezing several nearby buildings.

**Snowagumon digevolve to… Frigimon!**

**Demidevimon digevolve to… Devimon!**

**Candlemon digevolve to… Meramon**!

Each of them fired their respective attacks, throwing Megasedramon back. He responded with his own attacks, covering Fenton works in ice. Devimon flew up and scratched him along his face.

"We've got to find some sort of weak spot." Valerie insisted. "While they're keeping him busy, let's look around. I hope we find something, since I doubt they can handle him on their own."

"How about the eyes?" Tucker suggested. "That's the weak point of any living thing."

"Devimon, aim for the eyes!" Sam commanded. He fired his claw, but missed his target and hit the snout instead. Megadramon froze him into a block of ice, Frigimon doing the same thing to his snout.

"Wait that might work, guys." Danny declared. "Freeze that horn on his forehead and he'll be helpless. Any attempt to get out will shock him terribly."

"Great, like this couldn't get any worse." Valerie groaned. There was at least 30 insect-like creatures firing stingers into the town as well. Thankfully, they weren't nearly as destructive.

**Flymon**

**Level; Champion (12-14)**

**Type: Virus**

**Attacks: Brown stinger, slamming attack**

**Information: Flymon is weak when alone, but they often travel in swarms.**

One of the Flymon headed right towards Tucker, only to be blasted away. "Take that, you insectoid menace!" Jack exclaimed. "Nobody messes with Jack Fenton!"

Phantom woke up, wondering where he was. Much as he despised to admit it, he was lucky to be arrived after that self-proclaimed "Child of Light" hit him with that attack. He was badly weakened, though could still beat both his younger self and the cheesehead. Phantom began waking, only to walk into a solid wall.

"You aren't going anywhere, specter." said a voice. Phantom couldn't identify, but it was likely one of those guardians, whatever they were. "That shield can hold anything, even you."

"We'll see about that." Phantom laughed, firing a powerful energy blast. To his surprise, the shield was not even dented. He knew he would have to wait until he fully recovered until he attempted to break out. Those guardians were quite powerful, though he still managed to beat that one- Zhuqiaomon, he thought.

He looked around at his surroundings, studying it. Phantom saw little more than a gigantic temple, though out of the corner of his eye, he spotted two creatures that looked like ghosts. One was a blue color, while the other was pink. "Why did Paulina love pink so much?" Phantom laughed, then wondering why he thought of something so mundane.

"So you were the one who terrorized File Island." Said the pink being, obviously a girl. "I'm glad to see we managed to stop you. Enjoy your time in that prison."

"I will get out of here." he promised. "And when I do, I'm going to destroy all of you! Nothing can keep me imprisoned, nothing."

"That's why Azulongmon asked us to stay here." Stated the blue figure with a smirk. "He knows how powerful you are and will leave nothing to chance. You're going to be here until he decides to release you."

Phantom laughed to himself. These ghosts were probably ones of the digidestined, if he had to hazard a guess. This would be an interesting challenge, once he got free. However, he would have to be smart about it and wait until he was fully recovered. They obviously knew what kind of power he had and he was not eager to spend time in a prison.

To his surprise, his thoughts lingered on his family and friends. _Why should I care about those weaklings? _Phantom snarled to himself. Then again, despite what it may seem, he did have some emotions, much as he loathed the fact. Growling to himself, he shook them out of his mind. His primary concern was escape.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon exclaimed, knocking Sandiramon back. He returned with his axe, cutting him along the side. Before anyone else could strike, he wrapped himself around Gargomon's neck and refused to be moved.

"Digi-Modify: Power boost activate!" Henry exclaimed. Gargomon started glowing and threw Sandiramon off. He got revenge with his attack, but it was not enough to destroy him. Kyubimon went on the offensive as well, stunning him further.

"All right, we're bringing him down!" Takato cheered. Gargomon and Growlmon launched their attacks, both of which Sandiramon dodged. He swung his axe, catching Kyubimon in the back. She screamed, but still tried to fight. Unfortunately, the venom was spreading through her and she collapsed on the ground.

"Digi-Modify: Wargreymon activate!" Takato exclaimed, Growlmon firing the attack. Sandiramon screamed, on the verge of deletion. He wasn't about to give up, however. He swung his axe again, catching Growlmon in the chest. However, it was unable to penetrate his armor. Gargomon fired at him from behind, causing him to collapse.

Nonetheless, Sandiramon got up to fight, but Growlmon launched his attack and he fell. The battle was won, but he had something more to say. "Prepare yourselves to be conquered; we are the digimon that refuse to be tamed by mere humans. We will rule your realm and there's nothing you can do to stop us, the 12 Devas will destroy you all."

"Okay, that was certainly ominous." Takato stated.

"They're not as powerful as they say they are." Rika sneered.

"Still, I think we should be careful." Henry cautioned. "Who knows what they plan to throw at us next?"

"Damn it, nothing is working!" Danny cursed. They were able to take down the Flymon, but Megasedramon was too powerful to stop. Devimon and Meramon were fighting him, while Frigimon take care of the others, since he was a vaccine type.

"I really wish I could help you guys." Valerie sighed. Her eyes raised as she thought of a solution. "Please don't tell anyone about this." She transformed into her ghost hunting suit and flew up to fight Megasedramon.

Danny, Tucker, and Sam could do nothing but watch helplessly as their digimon were beaten. Jack and Maddie gave what help they could, taking out a few of the Flymon, but their weapons did nothing against their main enemy. Frigimon absorbed their data, becoming stronger, but it didn't seem to do much good.

"Wait, what about the cards?" Tucker asked. They felt like slapping their heads in frustration. "Megasedramon is vulnerable to virus-type attacks so maybe we can use that to our advantage." Sam and Danny nodded, taking out their digivices.

"Digi-Modify: Machinedramon activate!" Danny exclaimed. Sam used a power boost card, while Tucker used a Blackwargreymon card. All three digimon launched their attacks, causing Megasedramon a great deal of pain. He fired his lightning javelin, not at them, but at the Flymon, destroying them and absorbing their data.

"Did you think you could beat me?" Megasedramon laughed. "Digimon are far superior to you pathetic humans! Now prepare to die!" However, he was blasted in the eyes by Valerie, who got up close. She flew away before he could attack and started firing every gun she had on her machine.

"Wow, Valerie's pretty good at this." Jack mused. "Let's see if we can give her a hand. Eat Fenton Peeler, punk!" He fired it at Megasedramon's tail, but it didn't do much. "Maybe I have to aim for the eyes."

"I'll go get the Specter Speeder." Maddie replied. "This is the perfect time to test our upgrades!" She ran off through the partially melted ice. Danny sighed and looked at his friends. He hid behind an alley and transformed into Danny Phantom.

Now that he was in the air, he could see the digimon's exhaustion more clearly. Their attacks were good, but not good enough, and now that were almost helpless. He fired an ecto-blast at Megasedramon, but it bounced off his hide. However, it did attract his attention.

"I should have known you had something to do with this, ghost!" Valerie snapped. "As soon as I destroy this thing, you're going down!" Megasedramon fired another blast of ice, Danny going intangible. He launched his own ice blast, covering his mouth. He then fired powerful bursts of energy, knocking him back, but it still wasn't enough to take him down.

"Now what do we do?" Danny asked. "Nothing I do stops this thing!" Valerie launched a pair of missiles down Megasedramon's throat the second he broke free of the ice. He screamed again, but returned fire with a blast Valerie barely dodged. Danny launched more ecto-blasts into his face, turning his attention onto him. He made sure Valerie was out of the way and fired his ghostly wail. Megasedramon screamed in pain, falling onto a building. After around 20 seconds, Danny relented, tired but still managing to stay in his ghost form.

He looked around, hoping he was defeated. A building had collapsed and a couple more were damaged. Unfortunately, Meagsedramon was still alive and it was slowly getting back up. "Now what do I do?" Danny asked himself. "My ghostly wail was the only chance we had."

"If we can't defeat him, let's hope we can send him back." Tucker stated. "These digivices should be able to send him back to the digital world. We'll have to do it together, though.

"We might want to hurry." Sam replied. "I'm not sure how much longer is going to last and our digimon are down for the count." Danny fired more ecto-blasts at Megasedramon, burning a few parts of the skin, but did nothing else. He returned with another thunder javelin, Danny back-flipping to the right. He fired several more, one of which he had no time to dodge. He conjured a shield, hoping to save himself. Danny took a considerable blow, but his shield deflected most of the force.

Sam and Tucker launched their digivices at Megasedramon, opening a portal to send him back. Before they could get away, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and the digimon were sucked inside as well. Maddie arrived with the Specter Speeder just in time to see them disappear. She was worried for them, but there was nothing she could do.

Vlad dodged one of Megadramon's attacks and returned with his own, but was hit by Indramon when he looked the other way. Daniel tackled him in retaliation, flooring him with punches. Turrets from the castle slammed into his chest, giving Daniel a chance to fire his ghostly wail.

Fright Knight slashed Meagdramon in the back, but didn't get far before he was smacked aside. Skulker launched a series of missiles into his face, but it did little more than anger him. "Darkside attack!" Megadramon cried, firing rockets at Skulker, who was unable to dodge in time. His suit of armor was torn apart and he would obviously be of no further use in the fight. Vlad duplicated, all 4 of him firing ectoplasmic lightning. This time, it had a considerable effect, though Megadramon was far from finished.

Daniel was able to handle his opponent quite well. He was pleased to see Indramon was a challenge, at least more than Walker was. He dodged his horn and fired an ecto-blast. Daniel was tempted to use his ghostly wail again, but didn't want to drain himself too quickly. He duplicated into 4 and they surrounded Indramon.

"I'm going to destroy you!" They bragged, each one charging ectoplasmic energy. The combined assault stunned him, but Indramon struck back, destroying one of the duplicates. A second attack hit the original Daniel, tearing his jumpsuit. A duplicate wrapped him up in ecto-rope, the remaining two going for a physical attack. Indramon was surprised at the strength of his opponent, but quickly recovered from the shock and broke out of his prison.

"That's it; I'm through toying with you!" Indramon exclaimed and became more aggressive than ever. Daniel was shocked by the newfound display, but also pleased. He was obviously fighting an opponent that rivaled his own power. He glowed with ectoplasm and used his body as a rocket, slamming into Indramon. The duplicates fired weak blasts, diverting Indramon's attention.

The ploy had worked. Daniel grinned and charged up a ghostly wail, blasting Indramon back. Summoning his duplicates back, he fired a second wail, more powerful than the first. This time, the shockwaves hit Megadramon as well, both being pushed back by the force. While the original would have been out of energy, Daniel was still capable of fighting, although weakened.

"Excellent job, Daniel." Vlad complimented. His remaining duplicate was on guard, Fright Knight assisting him. Both looked pretty banged up, but were determined to bring him down. "Stay out of this now. I think we can handle it from here."

"Father, I think it would be a better idea for me to stay; these are powerful opponents." Daniel protested. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"He's right, Vlad; we cannot afford to get arrogant." Fright Knight agreed. Vlad nodded and the trio went after Indramon. Megadramon attempted to help his comrade, but was blasted yet again but the turrets. A nasally laugh followed the volley.

"Tremble before the power of Technus 2.0!" he exclaimed. "Now that these weapons are completed, no ghost or digimon will be able to defeat me! Prepare to be destroyed!" The battle continued, the tide finally turning to Vlad and the others. Under the combined assault of Plasmius, Fright Knight, and Daniel, Indramon was quickly destroyed. Megadramon fled once he witnessed it, Daniel ready to go after him.

"Hold on, I've got an idea." Vlad proposed, holding Daniel back. "They know where we are, and I'm hoping they will send more of these Devas that we can destroy. Whoever this is has more than us to deal with; the tamers are likely their enemy as well. We can increase the power of our defense. I hope Technus can modify the shield so it can repel digimon as well."

"Those digimon were powerful and without Daniel, it is likely we would have lost." Fright Knight cautioned. "If worst comes to worst, we will have to change location. I suggest putting at least some of our materials in your Colorado cabin."

"I would have to agree." Daniel declared. "You can have me look after it, so if any find that hideout, I can wipe the floor with them!"

"I'll move some of the stuff, but not over such a distance." Vlad finally decided. "I've constructed a closer area to hide by experiments. It is not well-defended, but almost impossible to detect. It's a house in the forest, disguised as a hill. Digimon will completely pass it over, making it the perfect place."

"Plasmius, I, Technus, have received news!" Technus laughed. "Amity Park is under siege from these creatures as well. They say a digimon began to freeze the city!"

"So they are after Danny as well?" Vlad mused, calling him Danny to avoid any confusion. "Perhaps this will work to my advantage. I see we will possibly have to work together again, but for now, I'll see how things play out. Technus, build Skulker a new battle suit; he's going to need it.

This is the last chapter for a while. There are other stories I want to focus on for a bit. Should have known stretching myself like this would be a bad idea.


End file.
